<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrow Of Love [H/H] by ArcticFireLips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297398">Arrow Of Love [H/H]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFireLips/pseuds/ArcticFireLips'>ArcticFireLips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español | Spanish, HistoriaCorta, M/M, Original Character(s), Short, autodescubrimiento, corto, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFireLips/pseuds/ArcticFireLips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ascensor, un tropiezo, un choque de miradas, algo prohibido, por obligación, una amistad de años, compañeros de piso o trabajo, en algunos casos la enemistad, todos estos son los lugares o momentos donde hemos escuchado que surge el amor, pero aquí surge de una manera especial. </p><p>Para Alex nace el primer día de clases, cuando conoce a Daniel; un chico maduro, muy amable y agradable. Él ve un libro en las manos de Alex pero no cualquier libro y es lo que termina por atraparlo. </p><p>Ambos saben de la existencia del otro pero Alex se enfrenta a situaciones "complicadas" o mejor dicho; nuevas. <br/>Alex encontrará apoyo en él , ¿pero Alex, qué será para Daniel?</p><p>Ven y encuentra una historia dulce, juvenil y corta que narra el primer amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adolescente - Relationship, Homosexual - Relationship, LGBT - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, academia - Relationship, amor, clases, cursi - Relationship, estudiantes - Relationship, gay - Relationship, libros - Relationship, soft - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico aqui asi que ando un poco perdida por las etiquetas, espero pueda ir mejorando.<br/>Muchas gracias por leer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Álex</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
Un día más en la academia y con mucha pereza subo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso. El ciclo de verano comenzó ya hace tres días y desde entonces tengo que tomar clases en un ambiente que me hace sentir incómodo.</p><p><br/>
No es el hecho de ir a estudiar cuando se supone son vacaciones, ni ocupar uno de los últimos asientos por siempre llegar tarde, tampoco que algunos de los profesores no sean mi agrado, e incluso no es la chica rara que siento me acosa con la mirada cada vez que ingreso al aula. No, nada de esas cosas. O puede que por todas esas razones, no lo sé. Aún no llego a descubrirlo por completo. Me siento confundido.</p><p><br/>
Como se va haciendo costumbre, camino hasta uno de los últimos lugares. Acomodo mi mochila y saco el cuaderno junto a los lapiceros que usaré. Ya estando todo listo, me coloco los audífonos mientras espero al profesor.</p><p><br/>
Y esta es una de las cosas que llaman mi atención. El aula está llena, incluso cuando faltan aún diez minutos para el inicio de clases. Yo pensaba que saliendo quince minutos antes de mi casa, llegaría a tiempo para sentarme en uno de los asientos del medio.<br/>
Pero fue grande mi sorpresa en el primer día, pues ya habían llegado casi todos cuando ingresé al salón. En fin, a raíz de eso tomé la decisión que saldría faltando veinte minutos. Tampoco tan temprano porque podría perjudicar a mi sueño.</p><p><br/>
Habiendo escogido una buena canción de Soda Stereo, abro mi biblioteca para continuar leyendo El fuego en el que ardo. La verdad es que este libro me atrapó por completo desde sus primeras páginas, solo de pensar que me podría pasar lo mismo que a Óscar, me da mucho miedo.<br/>
Supongo que es eso, que me enganché con la lectura porque en ese libro mi mayor miedo se hace realidad. Pero que a la vez es mi mayor sueño el que se convierte en una pesadilla. No quiero que destaparme con el mundo signifique someterme a abusos, sin embargo una parte de mí cree estar dispuesto a todo si eso implica poder mostrarme tal como soy.<br/>
Cierro los ojos con cansancio, todo es tan complicado.</p><p>— ¿Qué libro es ese?— Casi salto sobre mi asiento al escuchar una voz que me toma desprevenido. ¿En qué momento se me cayeron los audífonos?</p><p>— ¿Ah?— El chico que tengo al frente me sonríe.</p><p>—Preguntaba cómo se llama el libro —-Responde —Siento haberte asustado —Agrega cuando el silencio se va tornando incómodo.<br/>
Ahora que me fijo bien en su cabello y ojos, creo haberlo visto antes.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento —Me disculpo, avergonzado por quedarme tanto rato en silencio. Ahora pensará que soy raro —El libro se llama El fuego en el que ardo, está escrito por Mike Lightwood.</p><p><br/>
Me da un asentimiento mientras saca un cuaderno de su mochila junto a un libro de Cálculo, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Me quedo viendo fijamente la gran cantidad de hojas sueltas que tiene, todas rellenas por ejercicios imposibles de resolver para mí. Mi cara debe de mostrar lo que siento porque se suelta a reír.</p><p>—Parece que no te gusta —Su voz suena más a una afirmación que a pregunta. Sonrío.—No, no me gusta para nada. De hecho no me relaciono bien con las materias donde predominan los números, mis padres dicen que podría ser algo psicológico —Río encogiéndome de hombros.<br/>
—Me pasa algo parecido con el curso de Literatura— Responde minutos después que llega el profesor a clase</p><p>—No soy un chico que fácilmente podrás encontrar leyendo algún libro.</p><p>— ¿Entonces? —Le pregunto, señalando la pantalla de mi celular — ¿Por qué preguntaste por este?</p><p>—Para serte sincero, lo primero que llamó la atención fue el tuit que decía: la vida es una mierda.<br/>
Ambos soltamos una carcajada.</p><p>—Ya segundos después noté que era parte de un libro —Continúa hablando —Así que si existe un libro así de dinámico quizá logre atraparme.</p><p>Le sonrío con ternura. Esa es la actitud que se debería tener, buscar un libro que sea el indicado para ti y no solo cerrarse a la idea que con las películas es suficiente.</p><p>—Aquí hay una página de la contraportada —Deslizo la pantalla hasta llegar a lugar indicado — Si quieres podrías leerla —Acepta mi celular mientras se acomoda los lentes.</p><p>Pasan unos minutos donde me dedico a observar a mi alrededor, muchos chicos juegan con sus compañeras y otros pocos toman ese tiempo para escribir lo que el profesor pone en la pizarra. Lo cual no sé porque lo hacen, igual el docente nos da parte de su tiempo para copiar luego de cada explicación.</p><p>Un momento.</p><p>Este libro trata de un personaje gay.</p><p>En la contraportada lo mencionan muy claramente.</p><p>¿Y si es un tipo homofóbico?</p><p>Volteo rápidamente a ver al castaño y lo encuentro con su ceño fruncido leyendo varias veces esa misma página. Trago saliva mientras mi mente va construyendo diferentes escenarios con su reacción.</p><p>—Me sorprendió mucho —Trato de contestarle pero me interrumpe —Hay muchas cosas ciertas en su argumento. Tantas hechos que suceden y puedo imaginarme hasta cierto punto lo que sucede con el protagonista. Llama mi atención, me gusta.</p><p><br/>
—Óscar es gay —Hablo bajito.</p><p>— ¿Y? Aunque existan personas homofóbicas en el mundo, ya no es algo inusual hablar de la comunidad. Decir gay ya no es un tabú.</p><p>—Vaya... —Quiero decir algo más pero tengo un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con su curiosa expresión.</p><p>—Álex —Su mirada sigue fija en mí. Oh. — ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Me llamo Daniel —Su sonrisa es cálida.</p><p><br/>
El profesor llama la atención de todos para comenzar con las clases y con un suspiro me centro en la pizarra. En algunos momentos mi mirada se desvía hacia ese intrigante chico. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrío. Quizá a partir de hoy los días no sean tan malos</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel </p><p>— ¿Eres gay?— Le pregunto durante el receso. </p><p>Ya son dos días de haber conocido a Álex. Y aunque sé que es muy poco, no puedo evitar la preguntarle eso. Es que estoy casi seguro de que es gay, y de alguna manera me emociona tener un amigo más. </p><p>Observo su rostro y reconozco la expresión de horror, él solo se está exponiendo por sus nervios. </p><p>—Yo soy gay —Le cuento, mientras le miro sincero. </p><p>— ¿Me lo dices así? Yo apenas te conozco —Reprimo una sonrisa al ver su sonrojado rostro. El pobre chico esta aterrorizado. </p><p>—No quiero que sientas que quiero entrometerme en tu vida —Álex asiente lentamente con el ceño fruncido —Pero ser tú mismo se siente realmente bien. Lo vale mucho.</p><p>— ¿Cómo estas convencido que soy gay? —Estoy por decirle que es mi gaydar pero decido ser serio con él. </p><p>—He pasado lo mismo que tú. Bueno, yo salí ya hace varios años pero puedo reconocer en tu mirada todo lo que sentí —Hablo un poco más bajo.  —Puedo verlo en tus ojos negros tan profundos. </p><p>—Yo no sé qué decirte… Wow, muchas gracias — Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio, quedo sorprendido al ver sus ojos llorosos —Tengo mucho miedo ¿sabes? Si mis padres se llegasen a enterar de esto, no quiero pensar lo que podría pasar. </p><p>—Los padres que te aman lo sabrán aceptar, quizá les tome un poco de tiempo pero lo aceptarán. Ya lo verás. —Le tomo entre mis brazos para intentar calmarlo —Recuerda que si quieres hablar con alguien sobre esto, siempre puedes hacerlo conmigo.  Sería un placer ayudar. </p><p>Segundos después Álex se aleja secando un poco sus mejillas, me sonríe con su nariz roja por haber llorado. Es un chico que inspira ternura. </p><p>La verdad, no es la primera vez que lo veo, desde el primer día pude identificarlo como el pequeño de las sudaderas monocromáticas. Ahora mismo lleva puesto una de color vino, le queda muy bien.  Pasan otros minutos hasta que vuelve a hablar. </p><p>—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué carrera vas a estudiar? —No me sorprendo por su pregunta.</p><p>—Arquitectura —le respondo con una mueca. Porque la verdad es que siento mayor inclinación hacia otra carrera.</p><p>—Ya veo que no estás muy seguro —trato de esconder mi mirada pero me es imposible hacerlo.</p><p>—La verdad es que tienes razón —Soy sincero con este chico que transmite calidez —La carrera que yo deseo es psicología. Amo la idea de explorar y tratar la mente humana. —Siento que me duelen las mejillas por la gran sonrisa que se forma en mis labios. </p><p>— ¿Entonces por qué no estudias psicología?— Y mi sonrisa decae con eso. </p><p>Es realmente complicado de explicar, amo la carrera y mi desenvolvimiento con las personas es muy buena, pero no creo poder con todo. Mi talento se inclina hacia los números y obviamente psicología incluye mucho más leer. Solo conozco un poco de información y mis puntos de interés gracias a muchos videos de profesionales.  </p><p>Además, mis padres siempre proyectaban mi futuro como un estudiante de arquitectura, sé que no estoy obligado a estudiar lo que ellos desean y que ellos no se opondrían a estudiar lo que realmente me apasiona. Pero mis temores son mayores, supongo que soy cobarde por no querer salir de mi zona de confort. </p><p>—Por problemas familiares —Pero como es razonable no se lo digo a Álex. Aunque me caiga bien, es un chico que apenas conocí hace pocos días para contarle algo tan importante para mí.</p><p>—Está bien. Lo siento, me metí en tus cosas —Sonrío un poco por la tonta disculpa. Él no tiene nada de culpa. </p><p>—No te preocupes. No es nada. —Miento. En realidad para un chico que apenas terminó el colegio lo es casi todo. </p><p>Minutos más tarde hablamos un poco sobre la vida de Óscar, no mentía cuando dije que este libro es interesante. Pero lo que más me gustaba era que Álex me lo contaba con tanta pasión, este chico tiene un don para eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>Álex</strong></em></span> </p><p>La respuesta del porqué esté llegando más tarde de lo normal es simple: mi idiotez. Pero no me pueden culpar, sé que a ustedes también les ha pasado. La bendita alarma estaba programada para las siete y media de la noche, que voy a saber yo que me olvidé cambiar el pm por el am. </p><p>En fin, corro un poco para ingresar a la Academia. Felizmente siempre están los otros tardones que ayudan a que no te regañen. La unión hace la fuerza, amigos. </p><p>Recorro las escaleras con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente, quisiera preguntarle a Daniel si el profesor de está lo suficiente de buen humor para que solo me deje ingresar, pero no puedo. Hasta ahora, casi una semana después de ser oficialmente la primera y única persona en saber de mi homosexualidad, siquiera tengo el número de teléfono de mi nuevo amigo. </p><p>Porque sí, Daniel es la única persona que parece escucharme con atención cuando le hablo del avance de El fuego en el que ardo. Así que definitivamente es mi amigo. Divago un poco más sobre lo curioso que es él mientras ingreso a los servicios higiénicos para acomodarme la ropa y echarme agua a la cara. </p><p>Diez minutos después me encuentro dentro del salón. Estoy muy agradecido con Daniel ya que me guardó sitio a su lado, porque aunque no tenga problemas para socializar prefiero sentarme con alguien conocido. Y así pasan las dos horas de clase antes del primer receso, atendiendo la clase del divertido profesor de Biología y anotando las preguntas frecuentes de este tema que viene en los exámenes de admisión. </p><p>—Y al fin tuvieron una cita —Le cuento a Daniel, ya durante los veinte minutos libres. —Las cosas no resultaron de manera perfecta, pero fue muy bonito ver la comprensión que tiene Sergio con Óscar.</p><p>—Creo que al igual que Óscar el miedo hubiese podido conmigo, de hecho ya es muy valiente con tan solo salir al cine. —Me responde luego de unos minutos. </p><p>Su rostro de suma concentración me hace sentir feliz, realmente le interesa lo que hablo.</p><p>—O sea, conozco el miedo que se siente e imagino que Óscar lo sintió cien veces más — Repaso sus palabras en mi mente varias veces.</p><p>Y llego a la conclusión que al protagonista lo puedo entender yo. Quizá no sufro bullying o maltrato familiar pero el proceso de aceptación no es fácil, y puedo reconocer que el miedo hace que no tenga una completa conformidad conmigo mismo. Siento un peso menos en el pecho al entenderlo, es eso, tengo que aceptarme por completo. </p><p>—Muy cierto —Le respondo tardíamente —Quizás eso le ayude a tomar confianza y seguridad al hacer amigos. — Esas palabras son tanto para Óscar como para mí. </p><p>El día pasa muy rápido y sin darme cuenta ya llega la hora de salida, acomodamos nuestras cosas y en un par de segundos ambos recorremos las calles para ir a nuestras casas. En realidad, no vivo tan lejos de la casa de Daniel pero no tengo razón alguna para visitarla así que nunca le pregunté su dirección exacta.</p><p>Estoy divagando un poco sobre la hermosa clase de Espacio Geográfico, cuando recuerdo pedirle el número de celular a Daniel. No sé porque siento un poco de calor en mis mejillas pero respiro un par de veces para quitarme esa extraña reacción.</p><p>—Hey —Daniel está hablando con una chica que conoció en el segundo receso y no me escucha —Mmm... —Le toco el brazo con un poco de timidez.</p><p>— ¡Lo siento! ¿Me hablabas desde hace rato? —Siento una inexplicable punzada en el pecho.</p><p>—No, la verdad es que no —Mi voz sale mucho más firme de lo previsto y reprimo mi propia sorpresa. </p><p>—Dime — En todos estos días no había notado su cabello castaño con escasas ondas. Se ve muy bonito.</p><p>—Me gusta tu cabello —Pasan algunos segundos hasta que caigo en cuenta de lo que he dicho —Yo... yo... —Mis mejillas se vuelven muy calientes —Adiós.</p><p>Camino a pasos apresurados para irme a casa. Agh... que vergüenza. No sé cómo le voy a ver la cara mañana, Daniel va a pensar mal y creerá cosas que no son. No quiero perder a mi amigo por un desliz de este tipo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Daniel</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Trato de mantener los ojos abiertos pero el sueño me está venciendo. <br/>
¿Es posible dormirse viendo una película en el cine? Al parecer a mi cuerpo no le importa las ganas que tengo de terminar de ver la película porque el cansancio lo está venciendo.  Me paso la mano por los ojos y tomo más de mi helada gaseosa.</p><p>Y ahí viene un dato curioso, en la ciudad estamos a 12 C°, una temperatura baja para el clima en el que estamos acostumbrados.  </p><p>¿Y dan bebidas heladas?  Sonrío un poco porque al menos a mí me sirve para mantenerme despierto.  </p><p>—Hijo, no hay problema si tienes sueño y nos retiramos. </p><p>—Papá, ya estamos aquí. Igual mamá nos va a regañar por salir tan tarde entre semana, que lo valga. </p><p>Reprimo una carcajada al ver el rápido asentimiento que me da. Y es que en serio mi madre enojada da mucho miedo, quizás esta vez nos lo merecemos porque sí fue irresponsable comprar las entradas de la 10:30 de la noche. Ahora, casi dos horas después aún falta un poco para que termine Aquaman, espero no quedarme dormido mañana en clases. </p><p>Mis pensamientos rondan un poco más en la academia cuando recuerdo lo sucedido con Álex, eso fue… extraño. Intenté llamarlo luego de que prácticamente huyera pero al parecer no me llegó a escuchar. Pensándolo bien, ya es hora que le pida su número de celular.  La verdad es que me sentí mal por no notar que me hablaba, él es genial y no quiero que piense que lo ignoro o algo así. </p><p>No llego a entender por completo sus razones para alejarse, “me gusta tu cabello” me agradó que me lo dijera.  A mi también me gusta el suyo pero no me alejaría luego de decírselo. ¿Por qué lo haría? Pero no quiero que se sienta incómodo así que planeo no atacarlo con preguntas mañana. </p><p>Un sonido mucho más fuerte me hace erguir la espalda, hago un puchero cuando me doy cuenta que ya perdí mi cómoda posición en el refugio de mi asiento. Me concentro más en la película y luego de diez minutos ya veo la lista de actores en la pantalla. <br/>
Me levanto con un suspiro al igual que mi padre, la película sí que tardó regular en terminar. </p><p>Río un poco por la absurda broma que dice mi acompañante y en eso veo un gran anuncio de una película que se estrena dentro de unos meses. Mi mente me lleva a pensar en Álex porque es la adaptación de un libro, creo que sería una buenísima idea venir a verla juntos.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Álex</strong>
</p><p>— ¿Daniel aún no llega? —Giro mi cabeza un poco sorprendido al oír esa voz extraña. Me hablo con unos pocos compañeros pero con este chico creo no haberlo hecho nunca.    </p><p>Me quedo viendo un poco de sus facciones y desisto, no siento siquiera una vaga sensación de reconocimiento. Es un chico alto, tez morena, cabello negro muy rizado, una especie de piercing en la nariz y un pequeño arete en la oreja izquierda. ¿Qué no está prohibido usar de esos en los centros educativos?</p><p>— ¿Hola?</p><p>—Hola, lo siento. —Le sonrío un poco apenado. — Daniel aún no llega.</p><p>La verdad es que me da un poco de nervios. Tengo vergüenza por la estupidez que hice ayer. ¿Huir? ¿Por qué rayos se me ocurrió desaparecer como si hubiese dicho algo malo?</p><p> </p><p>—Umm… entonces vuelvo después. — Me sonríe y gira para sentarse en su asiento de las primeras filas. Pero cuando estoy buscando nuevamente mis audífonos el chico retrocede.</p><p>—Me llamo Luis. —Me ofrece la mano y me quedo por un momento estático.</p><p>—Un gusto Luis. —Le correspondo el gesto —Yo soy Álex.</p><p>—Lo sé — Tras decir eso se va. Me quedo un poco confuso por lo irreal de la situación.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo sé” ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Bufo mientras me acomodo los audífonos. Voy a mi lista de canciones y me decido por I can’t say i’m in love de R5. Abro la aplicación de lectura y el pdf de El fuego en el que ardo me recibe.</p><p>Me quedo hipnotizado con leyendo varios minutos. Ahora sonando Street Spirit de Radiohead.</p><p> </p><p>      <strong>Algo va mal. La sangre se desliza por mi piel, y el dolor resulta agradable, pero ya no</strong><strong>…</strong><strong> ya no funciona. Ya no funciona como antes. Desesperado, vuelvo a cortarme, esta vez hundiendo m</strong><strong>á</strong><strong>s la cuchilla, ahogando un grito a causa del dolor intenso, y la mano que la sujeta se ti</strong><strong>ñ</strong><strong>e de rojo cuando la sangre salpica. Pero sigue sin funcionar, y no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar, asustado. M</strong><strong>á</strong><strong>s que asustado, aterrorizado. Si esto no funciona, </strong><strong>¿</strong><strong>qu</strong><strong>é</strong><strong> lo har</strong><strong>á</strong><strong>? </strong><strong>¿</strong><strong>C</strong><strong>ó</strong><strong>mo voy a poder seguir aguantando el dolor? </strong><strong>¿</strong><strong>C</strong><strong>ó</strong><strong>mo voy a seguir adelante despu</strong><strong>é</strong><strong>s de lo de hoy, despu</strong><strong>é</strong><strong>s de que hayan vuelto a decidir convertir mi vida en un infierno?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Suelto un suspiro al darme cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Siento mis ojos acuosos pero hago caso omiso y continúo leyendo. Avanzo varias líneas con gran apuro pero me detengo para limpiar mis húmedas pestañas que me empañan la vista.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sujeto bien la maquinilla y recorro con ella mi brazo, de teniéndome brevemente en las cicatrices, hasta llegar a la muñeca. Soy consciente de que no puedo pensarlo más, de que si sigo retrasándolo no me atreveré, así que cierro los ojos, respiro hondo y me obligo a hacer lo que sé que tengo que hacer.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas y reprimo un sollozo cubriéndome la boca con mi mano izquierda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>La cuchilla se encuentra a unos milímetros de mi muñe... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>No termino de leer porque un sonido muy fuerte me hace dar un brinco y mi celular termina en el piso.  La penúltima fila voltea y es inevitable no sonrojarme. Dios. Seguro tengo las mejillas y los ojos rojos por haber llorado. Recojo mi celular y bajo la cabeza mientras presiono mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —Alzo la vista al sentir el contacto en mis hombros.</p><p>Es Daniel. Me está mirando con un puchero formado en sus finos labios. No sé qué responder así que vuelvo a bajar la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>—Álex — contengo la respiración al sentirlo ya sentado en su lugar y aún con la mirada fija en mí — ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Por qué lloras?</p><p>Solo sacudo la cabeza y hago más presión en mi labio. Siento los delicados dedos de Daniel sobre mis pómulos y conecto mis ojos con los de él. Mis labios se entreabren al verlo tan cerca. </p><p> </p><p>—Daniel… — le señalo el celular y frunce el ceño mientras lo toma.</p><p>—Oh… tierno —Curva sus labios segundos después de leer.</p><p>Aun no termino de procesar sus palabras cuando siento que me deja un beso en la coronilla. Ahora mi corazón late furioso contra mi pecho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Definitivamente no fue una buena idea ir al cine un día de semana. Definitivamente no debí haberme quedado despierto hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Definitivamente tenía que haber revisado la carga de mi celular para evitar que no suene la alarma.</p><p>Corro escaleras arriba cuando se cumplen quince minutos de la hora de ingreso, llego un poco agitado y toco la puerta de la entrada para pedir permiso al docente que anota las fórmulas en la pizarra. Felizmente el maestro de Álgebra si tiene conocimiento del método de ingreso que tuve en la academia, así que solo me hace una seña para entrar. </p><p>Veo a Álex en nuestro habitual lugar y me dirijo hacia él. Pero no logro llegar porque Luis se interpone en mi camino. Oh, no.</p><p>—Dani, te estaba esperando. —Retrocedo un poco por su atrevido acercamiento — ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—Sí, bien. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Aquí algo solo, hoy no vino Gianella.</p><p>—Oh —Me quedo callado no sabiendo que decir.</p><p> </p><p>Miro de reojo al profesor que abre su maletín, el cual se ve muy pesado.</p><p>—Pues, me preguntaba si querías sentarte conmigo.</p><p>— ¿En serio? —Río sin poder aguantarme —Luis, eres tremendo. Ya te he dicho que..</p><p> </p><p>No termino de hablar porque hay un estridente sonido, todos volteamos en dirección del profesor quien se disculpa mientras recoge su maleta. Volteo a ver a Álex  si al menos sintió por estar tan concentrado con el celular, pero enarco una ceja al verlo con la mirada abajo y los chicos de  la otra fila riéndose de él.</p><p>—Sabes que podemos pasar el rato, sin compromiso. Solo porque eres tú, Daniel.</p><p>—Basta, me voy a mi asiento. No le voy a contar a Gianella nada de esto, pero compórtate. Siéntate con otros de nuestros compañeros.</p><p>Me acerco rápidamente a Álex y le toco los hombros para poder verlo.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto con apuro al verlo con claras señales de haber llorado.</p><p>Sacude la cabeza y me fijo en sus rosados labios caídos, me es imposible no hacer un puchero. El chico tierno está llorando. Me siento rápidamente a su lado para poder tener más comodidad y vuelvo a llamarlo.</p><p>—Álex —No me contesta y sigue con la vista abajo — ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Por qué lloras? — Dios. Si fue Luis juro que no le vuelvo hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Solo sacude la cabeza y siento la desesperación llegar a mi sistema. Pero… ¿por qué?  Deslizo esa idea de mi mente y me concentro en mi amigo. Su labio inferior presionado entre sus dientes, no, no quiero que vuelva a llorar.</p><p>Me acerco cuidadosamente a él mientras le toco parte de las mejillas y los pómulos secando las lágrimas.  No me gusta verlo así. Puede que no sea el chico más alegre del mundo pero Álex tiene una chispa especial, esa que hace que me concentre solo en sus palabras cuando me cuenta algo.</p><p>Detengo el tren de mis pensamientos cuando me mira fijamente. Sus profundos ojos negros colisionando con el iris marrón de los míos.</p><p>—Daniel… —Frunzo el ceño cuando me señala el celular. ¿Le han dado una mala noticia? ¿Alguien le insultó por las redes? Tomo el móvil entre mis manos y empiezo a leer una línea cualquiera.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>Comienzo a llorar con más intensidad, tratando en vano de ocultar mis heridas. Una parte de mí es vagamente consciente del hecho que me encuentro completamente desnudo delante de él, pero no importa. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     Nada importa ya.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Siento una presión el pecho por Óscar. Enfoco mi mirada en Álex y lo encuentro con su nariz roja por el llanto.</p><p>—Oh… tierno. —Le sonrío apenas. Este chico es de los que ya no hay.</p><p> </p><p>Sin poder evitar mi impulso, acerco mis labios a su frente. Le dejo un suave beso y lo abrazo. Dios.</p><p>—Ya… ya… —Acaricio su espalda suavemente. — Óscar estará mejor, ya verás.</p><p>— ¿Sí? — Se hecha un poco atrás para encontrar mis ojos. — No sé cómo le pudieron hacer eso. Ellos lo mearon en las duchas del instituto, Daniel. Óscar no merece eso. Nadie lo merece.</p><p>— ¿Te cuento algo?—Álex asiente rápidamente y sonrío por el spoiler que le haré — Fer le encuentra y lo salva.</p><p>—Oh —Casi río por la manera en que se lleva las manos a la boca. Es un dramático. — ¡Me spoileaste! —Me mira impactado sin poder controlar su sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>Trata de golpearme con sus manos pero yo lo presiono más contra mí. Le doy un abrazo más profundo. Creo que ahora no parecemos solo amigos. Me descubro sonriendo ante esa idea y le doy otro beso en la coronilla. Álex es muy lindo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquel día donde lloré por lo ocurrido con Óscar. No creo poder olvidar esas escenas del libro, en serio me impactaron bastante. </p><p>Ahora ya terminé El fuego en el que ardo y hace un par de semanas comencé a leer Te daría el Sol.  Según la opinión de Daniel y el mío, un libro menos crudo con más énfasis en los problemas de la transición de niño a adolescente.</p><p>Daniel, cada vez que recuerdo sus labios sobre mi piel un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo. No sé qué pensar de nuestra amistad, luego de brindarme su apoyo ese día, las cosas fueron relativamente normal.</p><p>Bueno, no tanto así, cambiaron algunas cosas. No son tan relevantes pero debido a mi fijación por notar cosas minúsculas, me di cuenta que él es más atento conmigo. Son detalles, como acomodarme la sudadera o decirme que combinan con mis ojos. Está también la ocasión cuando nos tomamos un selfie y él lo posteó en su cuenta de Facebook. Oh, también que ahora tengo su número de celular y nos agregamos en varias redes sociales.</p><p>Tengo que admitir que Daniel me atrae, es muy atractivo. Su cabello castaño con pequeñas ondas cayendo por su frente y su dulce sonrisa. Además su personalidad es súper linda, comprensivo, amable, tierno y me ayuda con los ejercicios de cálculo que no logro resolver. Lo cual es más seguido de lo que me gustaría admitir e igual no pierde la paciencia.</p><p>En todo este tiempo he podido conocerlo un poco más, ya sé que vive con sus padres y hermana menor de dos años. Que tiene miopía y solo a veces usa las gafas porque prefiere los lentes de contacto.</p><p>Con sorpresa descubrí que la academia lo había buscado a él, que era un chico que no había pagado nada por estar allí. Cuando se lo pregunté, solo me dijo que era algo que no le gustaba decir. Ahí concluí que quizás Daniel era mucho más inteligente de lo que demostraba.</p><p>Aparte de ahora conocer a Luis y Gianella, nada había cambiado. Yo no sabía que pensar de aquellos mellizos, Luis que al conocerlo me pareció un chico misteriosamente respetuoso se había convertido en alguien que me ignoraba. Gianella era más callada y reservada, siempre tratando de controlar el carácter de su hermano. Eran una locura.</p><p>Quisiera decir que las clases se habían vuelto más amenas pero sería mentir, el divertido profesor de Biología se había retirado de la academia y su reemplazo era una profesora de avanzada edad la cual su voz incitaba a dormir. </p><p>Y era en esa clase que me encontraba en este momento, dormitando contra la carpeta. Sonriendo al ver a Daniel completamente dormido con los labios apenas entreabiertos. Es una imagen muy tierna.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Gómez! ¿Seguirá mirando a su compañero o prestará atención a la profesora Estrada? —Oh diablos. Lucifer por favor llévame al infierno ahora.</p><p>—Yo… eh… —El auxiliar Linares no me deja continuar.</p><p>— ¡Rivera! Levántese ahora mismo y vaya a lavarse la cara. —Miro mortificado al frente y todos los ojos están encima de nosotros. ¿A qué hora se me abren las puertas al infierno?</p><p>Miro asustado a Daniel y él sigue durmiendo, ¿tan cansado estará? Le sacudo un poco el hombro y abre los ojos sonriéndome, claramente no sabe lo que está sucediendo.</p><p>— ¡Por fin despierto! Rivera, retírese del salón ahora mismo —Me mira asustado por unos segundos antes de pararse —Y a usted Gómez, quiero verlo anotando todo de la pizarra.</p><p> </p><p>El auxiliar se va retirando con su perpetua seria expresión y Daniel va detrás. Él voltea a verme y me hace señas para cuidar su mochila. Pero yo quiero hablar con él, quiero saber si le dejarán volver a las dos horas que faltan de clase. Así que por impulso le pongo mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y le veo dar un brinco pero no gira a mirarme.</p><p>¡Oh, por Satán! ¡Le toqué el trasero!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wow… Wow… Wow…</p>
<p>Me toco el bolsillo del pantalón y encuentro el celular de Álex.  Que rayos… ¿por qué me lo dio?</p>
<p>Aún no estoy completamente seguro de todo lo que pasó en el salón, me dormí por la aburrida clase Biología y luego ¡pluf! Todo el mundo mirándonos a Álex y a mí. Reprimo una risa al recordar su rostro completamente rojo y el espanto plasmado en ella.</p>
<p>Me acerco al lavabo y mojo mi cara con abundante agua. Dios, quizá así se me va la expresión boba del rostro. En mis diecisiete años de edad nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en frente de tantas personas de mi edad. </p>
<p>Y está el tema del celular que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza, Álex no parecía ser del chico que tuviera la suficiente confianza con alguien como para deslizarle algo por el bolsillo trasero. Dios. Si hasta que hizo dar un respingo por tal sorpresiva acción.</p>
<p>Suspiro sonoramente mientras seco mis manos con el papel especial en los lavabos, cuando el celular vibra. Lo saco del lugar y me doy cuenta que tiene un patrón de bloqueo.</p>
<p>Frustrado me reacomodo los lentes para hacer algunos intentos, nada, no creo que esto funcione. Vuelvo a bloquear el celular y lo voy a guardar nuevamente cuando mis dedos accidentalmente tocan la notificación de Messenger visible en la pantalla.</p>
<p>Que rayos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mensaje de Daniel:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>El patrón es H.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desbloqueo el celular satisfactoriamente e ingreso a la aplicación de Messenger donde ya hay otro mensaje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sé te será confuso pero es fácil, solo tienes que dejar activado la pre visualización de mensajes en la pantalla principal. Bendito sea el momento en que me animé a hacerlo. Ahora cuéntame ¡Daniel! ¿Qué te dijo el auxiliar? PD: Sé tú contraseña por la vez que me pediste ayuda cuando estabas con las manos sucias de los bocadillos que comiste.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Río divertido, Álex es el único chico que haría tanta cosa para enviarme mensajes. Pensar que está preocupado por mí me hace sentir cálido, me gusta. Pero tampoco quiero alarmarlo y le contesto rápidamente.</p>
<p>No, no pasó mucho. El auxiliar quiere que me quede resolviendo ejercicios en el primer piso, al menos no me voy a sentir solo porque Gianella también se encuentra allí. Pero antes me mandó al baño a terminar de despertar Jajaja. Hablamos después Álex, no quiero meterte en problemas. PD: Te espero en la puerta a la hora de salida. Por favor me traes mis cosas.</p>
<p>Salgo del baño con una sonrisa y siento al móvil vibrar otra vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Ya había dicho lo tierno que es? Álex, hasta su nombre parecía ir gustándome más cada día. Sonrío risueño. Aquel chico de ojos negros profundos me parecía de lo más peculiar. Quizá no era así para todo el mundo, pero ante mis ojos no pasaba desapercibido su hermosa personalidad. Anhelaba conocerlo, saber cada cosa de él.</p>
<p>Pero no debía apresurar las cosas, no quería asustarlo. Álex aún era un chico que aún no revelaba su homosexualidad al mundo, sé que el temía de lo que podría pasar con sus padres, familia y amigos. Yo no quería presionarlo en algo en que no se sintiera completamente seguro.</p>
<p>Con un gesto Gianella me saluda y espabilo de mis pensamientos para concentrarme en los ejercicios. Empiezo a resolver mecánicamente cada una de las siete páginas que nos han dejado, casi ni me doy cuenta que el tiempo se acabado cuando el auxiliar nos da la salida.</p>
<p>Ha pasos lentos me dirijo a la puerta, felizmente nos avisaron antes de que salgan todos los demás alumnos porque hubiese sido un caos terminar aplastado por aquella horda de zombis. Río ante esa comparación y me acerco al carrito de dulces, las manzanas acarameladas hacen que se me haga agua la boca.</p>
<p>Compro dos de ellas mientras espero a Álex, no puedo evitar dar pequeñas mordidas a la base de dulce. Delicioso.</p>
<p>— ¡Daniel! —Agarro mi manzana con fuerza para que no se me caiga —Lo siento, no quería asustarte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le sonrío para que no se preocupe.</p>
<p>—Estaba divisando varios lados para ver si te encontraba hasta que vi el puesto de manzanas dulces —Sigue hablando —Entonces supe que debías estar por aquí y no me equivoqué.</p>
<p>—Ya… —Recibo mi mochila mientras caminamos lentamente —Ya sabes cuánto me gustan. Umm… mira te compré una a ti, tómalo como una agradecimiento por traerme mis cosas.</p>
<p>— ¡Gracias!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caminamos un par de cuadras conversando sobre la aburrida clase de Biologías y la situación que pasamos hoy en clase. Lo miro curioso cuando se sonroja por decirle que al menos a él no le habían dicho nada vergonzoso frente a los demás. Hasta que llegamos a la intersección donde nuestros caminos se separan y recuerdo que tenemos que intercambiar de celulares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No sé cómo se te ocurrió la idea pero debo agradecerte porque nos sirvió de mucho. —Le digo mientras hacemos el cambio de móvil —Aunque me hayas sorprendido bastante.</p>
<p>Lo miro fijamente. Él se sonroja como un tomatito y se rehúsa a mirarme. Lindo. Me inclino hacia él y le quito unas migas de dulce de sus labios. Qué difícil es esto de ir despacio.</p>
<p>—Hasta mañana, Álex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le alzo la mano como despedida y me voy con una sonrisa en la cara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Can you help the hopeless?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I’m begging on my knees</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you save my bastard soul?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you wait for me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, brothers, so sorry, lover</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me, father, I love you, mother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you hear the silence?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you see the dark?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you fix the broken?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you feel my heart?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Can you feel my hearttttttt? —Alargo el sonido de mi voz mientras mis dedos no dejan las cuerdas de la guitarra. </p><p> </p><p>Es irónico que cante estas letras delante de mis padres y ellos ni se enteren. Pero me es imposible evitarlo, <em>Can you feel my heart</em> de <em>Bring Me To The Horizon</em> es una de mis canciones favoritas y siempre me llena de una increíble explosión de adrenalina. </p><p>Respiro agitado cuando escucho los aplausos de mis padres y sonrío contagiándome de su felicidad por verme tocar mi instrumento favorito. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no me divertía estando con ellos, no sé, solo sentía que poco a poco en gran lazo que he tenido siempre con ellos se iba terminando. Y ahora a pesar de la alegría del momento, este secreto que no les comparto me deja atorado aún a unos metros de ellos.</p><p>Quizás Daniel tenga razón en afirmar que mis padres lo entenderán porque me aman, pero siento que no estoy completamente preparado. Solo de pensar en su reacción un nudo se forma en mi garganta y yo no quiero eso. Hace poco pensaba que podría decirlo y no preocuparme en sus consecuencias, pero ahora no. En estos momentos, creo firmemente que el momento en que lo diga tengo que hacerlo sin titubear y que mis padres noten lo orgulloso que me siento de ser gay. Quizás a pesar de que no me acepten.</p><p>Y allí viene otro punto, ¿me avergüenzo de ser gay? No, no lo hago. ¿Estoy orgulloso de serlo? Tengo que admitir que aún estoy en proceso. Quizá la atracción que siento por Daniel incrementa la seguridad en mí, porque los sentimientos que nacen cuando estoy con él no me hace sentir para nada avergonzado. No podría estarlo de un chico inteligente, afectuoso y lindo. </p><p>Pero temía por la opinión social, qué diría mi mejor amigo, los amigos de mis padres, mis primos y tíos. Todos. Joder, no debería importarme esas opiniones pero lo hacían. Me importaban, y maldita sea porque me llenaban de inseguridad.</p><p>Suspiro frustrado mientras guardo mi guitarra naranja metálica en su funda, y en eso escucho las risas de mis padres en la cocina y sonrío. Ellos se aman y yo adoro su relación, me encantan estos días cuando se juntan para ambos preparar la cena aunque siempre sea pasta. Yo supongo que mi mamá prefiere cocinar esta comida para no ponerle dificultades a mi padre.</p><p>Termino de acomodar todo en la sala y lo primero que encuentro en la televisión es el canal de canciones donde están bailando un grupo de mujeres coreanas. Sorry amigas, pero en este cuerpo no tienen poder.  </p><p>Pero siendo fin de semana tengo esperanzas en encontrar una buena película, así que hago zapping por unos minutos hasta bufar por la programación. Me saco el celular del pantalón y entro al whatsapp para escribirle a Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo en TNT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego en WB</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                          19:27 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonrío cuando a los pocos segundos Daniel ve el mensaje y está escribiendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Me crees si te digo que justo estaba</em>
</p><p>
  <em>viendo TNT y pensaba escribirte porque </em>
</p><p>
  <em>me hizo recordar a ti?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                  19:28 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Siento mis mejillas caliente al imaginarlo sonriendo. Porque sí, esto significa que Daniel también recuerda la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones. Hace un par de semanas coincidimos en que la programación común de TNT era la saga de Harry Potter, y aunque no nos quejábamos porque ambos elegíamos ese canal, nos gustaba bromear sobre eso.</p><p> </p><p>Es difícil… pero te creo J</p><p>                                19:29 pm</p><p> </p><p>Estoy debatiéndome en escribirle algo más pero desisto cuando se activa otro chat.</p><p> </p><p>¡Áleeexxxxxxxxxx!</p><p>                                19:29 pm</p><p> </p><p>Al fin terminaron mis parciales y</p><p>quería cantar Libre Soy contigo.</p><p>                                       19:30 pm</p><p> </p><p>Río al leer los mensajes tan propios de mi mejor amigo. Durante estos años, Leo ha sido muchas veces la razón de no perder mi sonrisa, literalmente. Él es muy gracioso, bromista y alegre. Sé que tiene algunos problemas en casa, pero admiro su modo de enfrentar todo siempre con una buena actitud.</p><p> </p><p>¡Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones!</p><p>                                            19:31 pm</p><p> </p><p> Voy a conversar con Valeria</p><p>para ir a visitarte.</p><p>                                                19:31 pm</p><p> </p><p>Heyyy</p><p>                                             19:32 pm</p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué no me contestas?</p><p>                                              19:33 pm</p><p>¡Bien! Al fin.</p><p>¿Y cómo te fue?</p><p>19:34</p><p> </p><p>Si, sería genial que vinieras.</p><p>Le voy a decir a mis padres, verás que hasta</p><p>te armarán una fiesta cuando se enteren.</p><p>  19:34 pm</p><p> </p><p>Además, quiero presentarte a alguien. </p><p>19:35 pm</p><p> </p><p>Espero unos segundos para ver su reacción, nunca le he dicho a Leo “quiero presentarte a alguien”, supongo que el podrá intuir que me refiero a una persona especial.</p><p> </p><p>La laptop, ahora.</p><p>                   19:36 pm</p><p> </p><p>Uh, corro hacia mi habitación y abro mi laptop para aceptar la videollamada de Leo. Creo que me dirá algo importante.  Observo su rostro, hace días que ya no hablábamos por la webcam, su piel pálida ni su escuálido cuerpo ha cambiado. </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Puedes repetir eso por favor?</p><p>—Umm… ¿lo de la fiesta?</p><p>—Álex Joaquín Gómez Valdés, tú sabes lo que me refiero.</p><p>Me río de su escena dramática y me decido a contarle todo sobre mi persona especial. Leo puede ser muy bromista y extrovertido, pero siempre me ha dado los mejores consejos cuando no me siento inseguro.</p><p>Solo espero que esas recomendaciones también resulten en el ámbito de lo romántico. Por ahora quiero omitir el género de Daniel, estoy un poco decidido contarle a Leo sobre mi homosexualidad cuando venga a visitarme. Es hora.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Otro lunes en la Academia y puedo afirmar que mi clase favorita es Trigonometría. En este par de meses nunca me he aburrido con este profesor, disfruto sus horas y hasta me divierto con los ejercicios que nos deja. Aunque quien definitivamente no lo pasa bien es Álex, muchas veces se queda en el mismo problema y no puedo evitar ofrecerme para enseñarle.</p><p>De hecho, me encanta ayudarlo. ¿La razón? Álex hace muchas muecas cuando se concentra mucho en algo. Me gusta ver su rostro tan expresivo. Él puede tener la tendencia a no confiar fácilmente en los demás, pero su cuerpo lo traiciona cuando quiere guardar un secreto. Es esa la explicación o que pasó mucho observándolo.</p><p>El resto del tiempo me dedico a resolver y ayudar con los ejercicios, pero no pasa mucho hasta que llegan las diez de la mañana y con eso el primer receso.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Recordaste las manzanas? —Mis ojos se enfocan en Álex mientras él saca dos triples.</p><p>—Sería el peor muggle si los hubiera olvidado —Ambos sonreímos por la referencia.  Puede que no esté muy enterado acerca de libros, pero ¿quién no conoce Harry Potter?</p><p>Compartimos nuestra comida y lo disfrutamos durante diez minutos hablando de cualquier tema. Esa es nuestra rutina, de aquella manera nos queda dos tercios del tiempo para que Álex me cuente como va avanzando Te daría el Sol de Jandy Nelson.</p><p> </p><p>— Entonces Noah ve que Brian entra a la habitación del juego junto a Courtney y se siente traicionado, obviamente luego pasa a enojarse. Ya cuando le llega su turno, él entra con otra chica y se besan. Por unos momentos a Noah se le hace muy complicado, pero luego se imagina que son los labios de Brian y no nota el tiempo que pasa hasta que todos entran a la habitación y los ven. La mirada de Brian demuestra su decepción y dolor. Pero a Noah no le importa mucho porque se siente mal y lo que lo hace peor había discutido con su gemela Jude.</p><p>—Uh, que fea situación.</p><p>—Ni que lo digas —Álex me responde con el ceño fruncido. —Que difícil pasar por eso a los trece años.</p><p> </p><p>Nos mantenemos unos minutos en silencio y yo me quedo pensando en que hasta el momento me gusta más El fuego en el que ardo. De alguna manera me siento más conectado con Óscar, supongo que es porque nuestras edades solo varían en un año.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Te parece si mañana seguimos con el libro? —Le digo cuando veo en mi celular que solo nos quedan cinco minutos para que llegue el profesor.</p><p>—Claro, mientras me puedes mostrar la canción que me comentaste. —Asiento y reviso mi mochila para sacar los audífonos.</p><p>—Usemos los míos para alcanzar a oirla toda- Lo observo intrigado —Ya sabes, por el tiempo.</p><p>Sonrío y tomo los audífonos para conectarlo a mi celular. Me lleva unos segundos ingresar a youtube y poner el nombre. Estoy un poco emocionado de que Álex esté escuchando mi canción favorita, y eso hace que mantenga el toque dedos contra la mesa. Me quedo observando su rostro y le veo sorprenderse en algunas partes.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué te pareció? —Álex me mira a los ojos e inexplicablemente siento que una barrera se disuelve de entre nosotros.</p><p>—Me gustó bastante, aunque no imaginaba que te gustara ese tipo de letras que hablan del amor.</p><p>—Yo creo Arctic Monkeys al escribir Do i wanna Know, creó una joya. Si, también me sorprendió que me atrajera tanto pero luego de escucharla cientos de veces durante tres años, me di cuenta de algo. -  Guardo silencio esperando que me pregunte.</p><p>— ¿Qué cosa? —Álex está inclinado sobre la mesa en mi dirección.</p><p>—Que se lo dedicaría al chico que me trajese loco. —Me acerco un poco más hacia él y le guiño.</p><p> </p><p>Una sonrisa explota en mi rostro al verlo completamente sonrojado. En ningún momento pensé que ocurriría esto, pero amé como surgió de manera espontánea. Además, creo que entendió muy bien el cumplido y la indirecta que le envié.</p><p> </p><p>—Que hermoso —Susurra tan bajo que tengo que leer sus labios para entenderlo.</p><p> </p><p>No quiero hacerlo sentir presionado o incómodo así que al escuchar la voz del maestro lo primero que hago es dirigirle mi atención. No estoy muy seguro ahora si podré cumplir mi propia promesa de ir despacio, tampoco quiero ser egoísta pero me es muy difícil no hacerle este tipo de comentarios.</p><p>Miro de reojo a Álex y lo encuentro con una sonrisa mientras juega con los lapiceros entre sus dedos. Sí, es tan hermoso y tierno, que no creo ser capaz de guardarme por tanto tiempo estos sentimientos que solo crecen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doy vueltas alrededor de mi cama al recordar cómo me quedé sin habla cuando Álex me guiñó. Suspiro teatralmente cuando la almohada cae al piso y me estiro para cogerla. No puedo evitar que un pensamiento entre a mi mente, creo que Daniel me gusta muchísimo.</p><p>—Ugh… —Me tapo los ojos con pesar —Esto se está volviendo embarazoso.</p><p> </p><p>Anteriormente, cuando sentía la usual atracción por un chico solo me mantenía alejado. En esos momentos creía que era lo mejor, era mi modo de respuesta predeterminado para evitar complicarme con sentimientos que creía “incorrecto”. Pero ahora ya no.</p><p>Solo tengo que ver de qué manera enfrentar todo. Así que por ahora voy a trabajar para reforzar la relación con mis padres. Dejo esos pensamientos atrás y me levanto a buscar mi billetera para contar si ya junté el dinero suficiente para comprar el libro de Mike Lightwood. Mientras, pongo una canción de Alan Walker y así eliminar el silencio de mi habitación.</p><p>— ¡Ya lo tengo completo! —Suelto un grito de felicidad por haber conseguido el dinero.</p><p>—Ahora solo tengo que acercarme a la librería —Divago un poco más de felicidad mientras guardo de nuevo el dinero.</p><p>Estoy por volverme a echar cuando recuerdo pedirles el permiso a mis padres para mañana llegar más tarde de lo normal, aunque creo que sería mejor comentárselo a Daniel primero por si no puede acompañarme. Espera ¿qué? Umm… ahora la idea de ir con Daniel me causa emoción. ¿Por qué no?</p><p> </p><p>¡Ya tengo el dinero para el libro!</p><p>                                       21:53 pm</p><p> </p><p>¡Bien! Comer fruta y triples durante estas</p><p>semanas dieron resultado J</p><p>                                                21:56 pm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¡Si! Quería preguntarte si quisieras</p><p>Acompañarme mañana.</p><p>21:57</p><p> </p><p>Ya sabes, a la librería.</p><p>21: 57 pm</p><p>¡Claro! Sería chévere ir.</p><p>                              21:58 pm</p><p> </p><p>También voy a llevar dinero.</p><p>A ver si quizás encuentro otro libro</p><p>que me guste mucho.</p><p>                                 22:00 pm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bien, entonces ya me voy yendo a dormir</p><p>¡Qué descanses bien! Hasta mañana.</p><p>                                                  22:01 pm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Descansa, tierno Álex.</p><p>                            22:01 pm</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parpadeo un par de veces para ver si ya me dormí y estoy soñando. Auch, pero cuando me pellizco para comprobarlo definitivamente duele. Me dijo tierno, suelto un suspiro tratando de entender la actitud de Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>¿También podría gustarle?</p><p> </p><p>Aun palmeándome las calientes mejillas, me arropo con la delgado manta.  Este año el aumento de temperatura se equivocó de estación, recién es primavera y ya comenzó la ola de calor. Refunfuño un poco más del clima hasta que poco a poco mis párpados se cierran.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> — ¡Daniel! —Le llamo mientras lo busco con la mirada entre los demás alumnos.</p><p>Recién terminaba de hablar con mis nuevos amigos, Esteban y Lidia. Ya era la hora de la salida y cuando salía junto a Daniel por la puerta principal, ellos me detuvieron para invitarme a salir el fin de semana. Me parecía una buena idea, de hecho era sorprendente como en dos clases habíamos descubierto muchas cosas en común.</p><p>Y lo que me parecía más ridículamente extraño, era que Lidia era la chica que siempre me observaba entrar al salón las primeras semanas. No le dije nada por un poco de vergüenza, no estaba preparado si me dijera que está interesada en mí. </p><p>— ¡Hey! —Salto sobre mi lugar al recibir el susto con la voz de Álex.</p><p>—Auch</p><p>Abre mucho los ojos cuando le doy un golpe en su brazo. No fue muy suave, pero tampoco como para causarle daño… creo. Estoy por preguntarle si se siente bien cuando rompe en una carcajada.</p><p> </p><p>—Álex… Álex… —Me da un pequeño golpe en la frente.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Nada, solo que te asustas fácilmente.</p><p> </p><p>No muy convencido de que su respuesta sea honesta, empiezo a caminar hacia la librería que queda a quince minutos.</p><p>—Umm —Daniel me detiene.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>—Es que mientras hablabas fui a la dulcería del frente y compré… </p><p> </p><p>Me humedezco los labios de anticipación cuando Daniel me entrega una porción de pie de manzana. Es tan crocante y dulce, lo tomo entre mis manos con delicadeza y le doy el primer mordisco. Delicioso.</p><p>— ¡Gracias! Está riquísimo.</p><p>—Sí, de ahora en adelante sería una buena opción comprar en esa dulcería. —El castaño me responde con una sonrisa.</p><p>Caminamos en un agradable silencio mientras comemos nuestras porciones de pie. Cinco minutos después no puedo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Daniel. Su cabello castaño con algunos rulos revueltos combinaba perfectamente con una delgada sudadera marrón el día de hoy, además, traía los lentes que a mi parecer le quedaban perfecto. Sonrío por mis cursis pensamientos y me concentro en el camino. </p><p>—En la columna 3, hacia la izquierda. —Nos indica el joven rubio para llegar a la sección de literatura juvenil.</p><p>—Espero que encontremos el libro, sino podemos ir a la siguiente que está a una cuantas cuadras. —Le digo a Daniel cuando llegamos al lugar indicado.</p><p>—Umm... Creo que podría estas por aquí —Le escucho murmurar mientras nos dedicamos a buscar.</p><p>Voy revisando y me doy cuenta la organización por género. Los juegos del hambre, Divergente y Maze Runner son los que distingo en ciencia ficción. Llego al género Z y me quedo por unos segundos admirando un libro que llama mi atención, El Diario de un Zombie de Sergi Llauger. Impactante.</p><p>Tomo nota mental del libro y sigo en la búsqueda. Bajo la misma Estrella, Yo Antes de ti, Crepúsculo, etc...</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, Daniel. —Volteo a decirle que deberíamos ir a otra librería pero me quedo callado de pronto.</p><p> </p><p>Hay un joven que sujeta al castaño de los brazos. Puedo ver desde metros de distancia la incomodidad que refleja su rostro. Estoy yendo para ver si le puedo ayudar, pero termino tropezando y tumbando conmigo algunos libros.</p><p> </p><p>¿Podría pasar algo más vergonzoso?</p><p>— ¡Álex! —Trato de pararme recogiendo lo caído, cuando reconozco la contra portada.</p><p>— ¡Encontré el libro! —Sonrío ampliamente mostrándoselo a Daniel.</p><p>Él llega a mi lado y me ayuda levantar, sonríe junto a mí cuando terminamos de acomodar todo. Estoy por preguntarle si se metió en algún lío cuando observo a ese mismo chico a unos metros de nosotros mirándonos de manera extraña.</p><p>El rubio nos mantiene la mirada por unos segundos antes de salir de la librería. Wow ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>—No leo mucho el género pero al menos la portada y la sinopsis pronostican algo interesante. —Asiento automáticamente a las palabras de Álex mientras tomamos el camino de regreso a casa. Al final si me decidí por un libro, El Valle de la Calma me pareció espectacular.</p><p>— Me alegra que te hayas animado a comprar un libro —Comenta nuevamente al no responderle.</p><p> </p><p>Me siento mal por no estar prestándole total atención, pero me es imposible hacerlo si mi mente está lleno de recuerdos del pasado. El chico rubio de la tienda reabrió un capítulo demasiado importante en mi vida. El regreso de Víctor es algo que no anticipaba, y he descubierto me está tomando tiempo procesarlo.</p><p>Tratando de desviar todos los pensamientos tristes, me quedo observando fijamente el hermoso cielo que parece decirme que en verdad allí está la razón de mi cambio de emoción. ¿Será que en verdad nos convertimos en ángeles? Aunque no sea de esa manera, él ya se parecía a uno.</p><p>Su cabello rubio, ojos celestes, su delgado cuerpo y extrovertida personalidad. Lo extraño mucho. Lo quiero tanto y me duele que jamás se lo podré decir. Víctor tiene razón al reclamarme mis actos, ahora recuerdo porqué bloqueé estos pensamientos todo este tiempo.</p><p>Tomo aire con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas aparezcan y sigo el ritmo de mis pasos con atención. No quiero romper en llanto frente a Álex, algo me dice que él está en un buen momento como para compartirle mi situación. Además, no sé si Víctor me buscará, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo en la misma librería.</p><p> </p><p>—Daniel — La voz del pelinegro dicen mi nombre y al instante siento su toque en el hombro.</p><p>— ¿Si? —Espero que no se vea muy grosero no mirarlo a los ojos, en serio no quisiera que me vea así.</p><p>—Umm... pasa que estamos delante de la puerta de mi casa. —Rápidamente alzo la cabeza y efectivamente compruebo que esta casa no es mía.</p><p>— ¿Por qué? — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Es la pregunta, pero sé que Álex lo entiende al ver su culpable expresión.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? No me gusta verte triste, tú eres siempre positivo y lo que reflejas ahora tiene una diferencia abismal. — Sonrió ante la dulzura de sus palabras, la sincera preocupación en su voz y por los profundos ojos negros que se conectan con los míos.</p><p> </p><p>Yo deseo ser alguien especial para Álex, que él se entere de todos los sentimientos que me llegan al tan solo escucharlo. Que sea consciente de lo mucho que anhelo construir algo muy fuerte para ambos.</p><p>Y que sepa que lo quiero...  que me estoy enamorando de él.</p><p>Quiero decírselo así como no pude hacerlo con...</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? Hey, Daniel. —No entiendo a qué se refiere hasta que un sollozo escapa de mi garganta y entonces siento la humedad en mis mejillas.</p><p>Llevo mis manos a mi rostro para cubrirlo, mientras Álex abre con mucha prisa la puerta. Estoy por decirle que no se preocupe y que ya se me pasará, pero él voltea mirarme fijamente. Entonces solo ingreso a la casa y cierro tras de mí.</p><p> </p><p>—No sé qué estará sucediendo para que alguien tan animado como tú rompa a llorar de esta manera —Da un paso en mi dirección —Solo estoy seguro que tiene que ver con ese chico rubio que apareció, pero déjame decirte que si me lo vuelvo a encontrar no me privaré de reclamarle por ponerte así.</p><p>Río un poco al imaginarme a Álex en un pleito con alguien, y siento mucha calidez al observar su seria mirada. Estoy seguro que sus ojos me tratan de hacer una fiel promesa en este momento, yo también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Déjame mimarte Daniel, déjame hacerlo como lo hiciste tú. —Me quedo muy sorprendido ante sus palabras y cuando siento sus cálidos brazos a mí alrededor solo sigo la orden de mi corazón, lo abrazo.</p><p>Envueltos en el calor del otro, empiezo a pensar en que nunca hubiese creído en que Álex tuviera el valor de hacer esto. Él cada vez me sorprende, es un chico fantástico. Entonces una idea que llega a mi mente y me provoca un fuerte tirón en el estómago. Se lo voy a decir pronto, quiero tener el honor de tener una cita con Álex Rivera.</p><p>Pasado unos minutos y cuando pienso que podría dormirme entre sus brazos, siento algo suave en mis pómulos. Así que levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los labios de Álex. Estos están tan cerca que puedo observar los rojos que se ven y el contraste que hacen con su piel canela, todo esto lo hace ver muy sexy.</p><p>Cierro los ojos nuevamente y siento que me derrito en sus brazos cuando sus labios tocan mi piel. Tengo muchísimas ganas de girar y besarlo, pero uso todas mis fuerzas para controlarme. No quiero arruinar el momento y convertirlo en una situación incómoda, así que solo me quedo respirando y disfrutando sus toques.</p><p>Ya para cuando empiezo a pensar que puede que esté soñando o me haya desmayado, siento su aliento sobre mis labios.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Respiro entrecortadamente sobre los labios de Daniel, estoy tan cerca que  veo imposible retroceder ya a este punto. Siguiendo el impulso de mi cuerpo, subo mis manos hacia su cabello y al fin puedo disfrutar lo suave que es entre mis dedos.</p><p>Entonces decido dar el paso definitivo, cierro los ojos y nuestros labios se conectan. </p><p>Ese instante es cuando soy consciente de que nunca podré olvidar este mágico momento. Probar el sublime sabor de sus labios es maravilloso, y un estallido de felicidad explota en mi pecho cuando me responde el beso. Nuestros labios moviéndose a un mismo ritmo. Mierda, si me dijeran que yo   me atrevería a hacer esto no lo creería. </p><p>Luego de algunos segundos siento a Daniel alejarse de mí, me quedo sorprendido e inmediatamente me da terror pensar que arruiné nuestra estupenda amistad. Pero luego caigo en cuenta que algo está resonando y saco el celular de mi bolsillo. </p><p>Por el rabillo de los ojos veo a Daniel voltearse hacia la ventana y tocarse las mejillas. Yo también me sonrojo. </p><p>— ¿Diga? —Respondo al teléfono, despistado. </p><p>— ¿Álex? ¿Por qué tu voz suena extraña? ¿Estás bien? —Oh, así que era Leo. </p><p>—No te preocupes amigo, solo que salgo recién de la ducha. —Vaya mentira, espero unos segundos a que me responda y hasta estando a cientos de kilómetros puedo percibir sus dudas. </p><p>—Hmm.... ya. Pues, llamaba para avisarte que ¡llego el viernes! — Sonrío con sinceridad,  necesito una dosis de Leo en mi vida. </p><p>— ¡Genial! Tenemos que ponernos al día en todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —Lanzo una risilla al escucharlo bufar. </p><p>— ¿Ya me quieres lejos y ni llego? —Ambos reímos alto, sabiendo que es una broma. —Me quedaré hasta el próximo domingo. Me tienes que disfrutar bien esos nueve días, porque luego ya no podré visitarte hasta que acabe el otro ciclo. </p><p>—Por supuesto, amigo. Verás que mis padres se olvidarán hasta que existo cuando llegues. — Mis se mantienen elevados mientras lanza unas cuantas indirectas acerca de que él es el hijo preferido. —No te olvides traer esos videojuegos que me gustan. </p><p>— ¿Cómo podría? Hablamos luego, ya quiero estar allá. —Sonrío una última vez y me despido de Leo. </p><p>Alzo la mirada y Daniel tiene los ojos fijos en mí. Mi corazón se agita con locura y me acerco poco a poco a él. Estando a su lado puedo ver que sus pestañas siguen un poco húmedas. Mi corazón duele al verlo así. </p><p>—Álex — Salgo de mis negativos pensamientos y vuelvo mi atención a Daniel. —Yo… no sé si deba… —Frunzo el ceño. </p><p>— ¿Cometí un error? ¿Es eso? </p><p>—No, Álex. Por Dios. —Me toca las mejillas y siento que me derrito como un muñeco de nieve en verano. —A lo que me refiero es que no estoy seguro si quieras escucharme hablar sobre Ángello.</p><p>— ¿Ángello? ¿Así se llama el rubio de la librería? —Una mueca de disgusto aparece espontáneamente en mi rostro. —Daniel, no te sientas obligado de contármelo si no lo deseas. </p><p>Lo escucho suspirar mientras se aleja y se pasa las manos por su castaño cabello. Algo en sus ojos cambia cuando vuelve a alzar la cabeza. Por un momento pienso que me dirá algo trágico, porque sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. Pero entonces él saca su celular de la mochila y parece buscar algo. </p><p>—No, el chico que viste en la librería se llama Víctor. —Me muestra la pantalla de su móvil y veo una imagen que me deja con la boca abierta. —Angello es su hermano gemelo. </p><p>—Es una historia muy dolorosa para mí —Lo abrazo fuerte y paso mis manos por su espalda tratando de consolarlo. </p><p>—En serio, si no quie...</p><p>—Sí, quiero. —Me interrumpe con firmeza. —Álex, solo mis padres y Víctor saben de esto, pero deseo contártelo a ti. —Susurra lo último sobre mi hombro. </p><p>Mi mente entra en una tremenda encrucijada al escucharlo, quiero conocer más de él. Diablos, hubiese dado mucho por estar en esta posición, Daniel confiando en mí como para revelarme un gran secreto. Pero por otro lado, tengo miedo. Me aterra saber lo que dirá, que esto cambie todo el progreso que hemos hecho juntos. Siento su mano sobre mi lacio cabello y busco sus ojos instintivamente, no. No puedo defraudarlo. Daniel necesita mi apoyo y no debo solo pensar en mi beneficio.</p><p>Lo suelto de entre mis brazos y decido llevarlo a mi habitación. Cruzo la sala y subo las escaleras mientras el castaño sigue mis pasos. El silencio que hay es extrañamente tranquilizador, aunque sospecho que es solo una antesala para algo grande. </p><p>—Tú puedes ocupar la cama —Digo mientras me acomodo en la silla giratoria que tengo junto a mi mesa de estudio. —Claro, solo si te sientes cómodo. </p><p>—Gracias, Álex. — Su voz es enteramente suave y estoy seguro que no lo dice por algo tan simple como cederle el lugar. —No sé cómo iniciar esto —Se toma algunas ondas entre el pulgar y el índice, incluso parece juguetear. </p><p>—Solo cuando estés listo. —Asiente a mis palabras, conservando el silencio unos segundos más. </p><p>—Conocí a Angello hace cinco años. Al principio no éramos amigos ni nada, fue Víctor quien nos unió. —Sentado sobre la litera, Daniel me muestra una expresión nostálgica. Siento que estoy conociendo a otra parte de él. —Aunque al principio me confundía con sus nombres por su casi idéntica apariencia, ya luego me acostumbré a ellos. Pasaron un par de años, yo cumplía quince cuando los gemelos estaban por celebrar su décimo séptimo cumpleaños. —Me mira por un instante, yo no soy el primero que desvía los ojos. </p><p>—Para esa fecha ya me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba. —Sonríe apenas — Luego de pasar por la crisis de la aceptación, me animé a ser sincero. Al primero que se lo conté fue a Víctor, tenía mucho miedo que se enojase conmigo pero él era mi mejor amigo. Fue una feliz sorpresa cuando me motivó a decirle mis sentimientos a su hermano el día de sus cumpleaños.  —Esta vez sus labios se elevan más, pero solo pasan segundos hasta que vuelven a caer.  —Álex, si solo… _ Y entonces Daniel vuelve a romper en llanto. Me siento a su lado de la cama mientras un fuerte nudo se forma en mi garganta. </p><p>—Daniel, no tienes porq… —Le hablo bajo mientras limpio las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas. Siento sus dedos tocar mis labios para detenerme. Lo entiendo y decido dejarlo ser. Vuelve a sacar su celular y esta vez hay una foto individual, que supongo es Ángello.</p><p><br/>—Esta es… la última fotografía que tomé de él. —Me sujeta las manos —Ángello regresaba de la casa de su tía cuando sucedió el accidente, ellos fallecieron al instante. Falta… faltaban dos días para que cumpliera diecisiete. ¿Entiendes? Si tan solo… yo se lo hubiera dicho antes, no sé lo que me habría dicho, pero quizá, solo quizá no hubiese hecho ese viaje… —Daniel solloza y algunas lágrimas también se escapan de mis ojos. No mantenemos varios minutos en esa posición hasta que él vuelve a hablar ya más tranquilo.  </p><p>—Pasó un mes de su entierro y salí con mis padres. —Inhala sonoramente para luego expulsar todo el aire. —Les conté todo, sobre el tema gay y mi enamoramiento por Angello. Fue difícil, pero supongo que ver a su hijo destrozado les fue peor de presenciar. Recibí apoyo constante y mucho cariño. Pero fui un cobarde y lo sigo siendo ahora —Frunzo el ceño confundido por sus palabras —Me alejé de Víctor, no podía soportar verlo cuando me hacía recordar mucho a él. Demasiado egoísta como para ponerme a pensar en lo cruel que fue abandonar de aquella manera a mi mejor amigo. —Lo acuesto sobre las sábanas, Daniel se muy agotado emocionalmente.</p><p>—Un par de meses después su familia se mudó, y hasta ahora, casi tres años después no sé si fue el destino, pero me reencontré con Víctor. —Me acuesto a su lado, a unos centímetros de distancia. —Todo volvió, Álex. Y yo no sé como actuar. </p><p>—No creo que sea el momento para hablar con él —Respondo tardíamente, acariciando su cabello.<br/>—Creo que es tiempo de dejar descansar por completo a Angello. No estoy seguro si existe el cielo o el infierno, pero si es así, definitivamente desde arriba él te está viendo ahora. —Hablo en voz baja. —Daniel, tú eres fantástico. Dios, eres uno de las mejores personas que conozco, tan fuerte y empático, amable con todos. Tú definitivamente puedes con esto. Él siempre va a vivir en tus recuerdos, va ser parte de tu vida porque fue muy especial y eso es completamente normal. </p><p>—Hmm —Daniel murmura viéndome fijamente. —Álex, yo… </p><p>—Descansa… —Me acurruco a su lado y cierro los ojos. —Tómate un tiempo para pensarlo.</p><p>Tengo una corazonada un poco confusa acerca que mi habitación no es un buen lugar ni el momento para dormir, pero solo evado el pensamiento de mi mente y me dejo arrastrar por el cansancio mental.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Inmediatamente me llevo las manos a la frente luego de abrir los ojos. Siento la respiración de alguien que me da cosquillas justo en esa zona de mi cuerpo, me remuevo de mi cómoda posición y sonrío apreciando a Álex dormido.  No puedo creer que le haya contado todo sobre Angello y Víctor, realmente le quiero más de lo que pensaba. </p><p>Escucho el tono de llamada de mi celular e inmediatamente busco donde quedó.  Intento abrir los ojos por completos, pero la sensación de tenerlos hinchados es incómodo. Después de todo, sí que lloré mucho.</p><p>A pesar de eso, termino de levantarme y reviso mi mochila, Dios, soy hombre muerto.  Mis dedos van directo a marcar a mi madre, luego de ver sus treinta llamadas perdidas, veinte de mi padre y un par de Leo.</p><p>— ¿Daniel? ¡Dios mío! —Soy de lo peor, mi madre está llorando. ¿Qué hora será?</p><p>— ¡Lo siento!  ¡Lo siento!  ¡Lo siento! Mamá, en serio no quería preocuparlos.  —Veo a Álex moverse un poco sobre las sábanas y decido salir de la habitación para no despertarlo.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?</p><p>—No, mamá. El tiempo se me fue volando, estoy en la casa de un amigo. —Escucho a mi papá hablar detrás del celular, preocupado.</p><p>— ¿Del chico Álex de quién nos hablaste?  —Siento las mejillas un poco calientes, mi madre suena a como si supiera que nos besamos. Dios, no puedo creer que nos hayamos besamos. Que Álex me haya besado.</p><p>—Sip —Definitivamente no ayuda para mis nervios el silencio que se forma en la línea.</p><p>—Vamos a pasar por ti dentro de quince minutos, y no creo que sea necesario decir que estás castigado, jovencito. Y si piensas quedarte con tu amigo otro día, tienes que avisarnos. Hasta tuvimos que dejar a Claudia con tu tía Eva, todos estábamos intranquilos por tu bienestar.  Espero la dirección en los próximos dos minutos. —Murmuro una confirmación y solo cortamos la llamada.</p><p> </p><p>¿Tanto he dormido? ¿Y los padres de Álex?  Reviso mi celular y casi lo dejo caer, ¡son las nueve de la noche! Desde las dos de la tarde que salimos de la Academia, me sorprende que la policía no me esté buscando. Activo el GPS de mi celular, y envío la información. Regreso a la habitación y me encuentro con un adormilado Álex ya sentado. Entonces tengo una idea, estoy casi seguro que lo va a entender.</p><p>— ¡Cucu!</p><p>— ¿Cucu? ¿En serio?</p><p>—No sabía que decir —Levanto los hombros. El silencio dura unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas.</p><p>Las referencias que hacemos sobre El fuego en el que ardo son geniales. Nos detenemos luego de unos minutos y solo nos miramos fijamente, la sensación en mi estómago es arrollador.  Álex con el cabello revuelto, labios rojos, mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada decidida. Definitivamente debemos hablar sobre esto.</p><p>— ¿Es solo mi idea o está un poco más oscuro de lo normal? —Álex intenta bromear pero luego se da cuenta que lo que dijo es cierto. — ¡Mierda! No me digas que…</p><p>—Son las nueve de la noche, y sí, mis padres me van a matar. —Se levanta apresurado de la cama y por poco tropieza con la almohada que hace unos segundos había terminado en el suelo. — ¿Tus padres? —Pregunto, haciendo evidente mi curiosidad sobre ellos.</p><p>—Ni yo lo sé —Tom el celular en sus manos mientras sale de la habitación. —Los llamaré.</p><p> </p><p>Asiento a sus palabras y termino por desperezarme con un movimiento en mis hombros. No creo dormir mucho, ya me tomé una siesta bien larga por la tarde. Y esto es mucho más pesado de lo que parece porque recién es martes, mañana definitivamente no será mi mejor día.  Escucho a Álex acercarse y tomo la mochila entre mis manos, mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Hmm… ¿Álex? —Le pregunto al verlo un poco pálido y moviendo sus dedos de manera inquieta. — ¿Pasó algo?</p><p>—Mi mamá estaba rara al teléfono —Evalúo sus facciones y noto un poco de los nervios que intenta controlar. —Dijo que salieron a cenar.</p><p>—Oh —Me quedo callado.</p><p> </p><p>— Solo no sé, es raro. Ellos se fueron sin avisarme, es algo de pareja, a veces lo hacen pero también me avisaban cuando iba a ocurrir. No quiero parecer histérico pero creo que pasaron antes por la casa.</p><p>—Creo que no debe… —El claxon de un coche me interrumpe. —Ya llegaron mis padres.</p><p>—Sí, ya deberías irte, es tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Bajamos la escaleras en absoluto silencio y no es hasta que estamos a uno metros de la puerta que retomo nuestra conversación.</p><p>—Si te hace sentir mejor, espero que solo se hayan olvidado en avisarte. Igual, sabes que cuentas siempre conmigo si necesites algo, quizá algún consejo sobre salir… —Dejo allí mis palabras y le doy un abrazo de despedida. —Además, nosotros tenemos hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Le sonrío con dulzura y beso sus mejillas. Por último, abro la puerta de su casa y salgo tras contemplar su sonrojado rostro. Tan lindo.</p><p>***</p><p>— ¿Nos vas a explicar por qué no avisaste a tus preocupados padres? ¿Sabes que la policía terminó buscando por toda la ciudad? — Ugh, Dios, no. La charla por el celular había sido demasiado bueno como para ser lo único que recibiría.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora, sentado frente a mis padres en la sala de estar, había comenzado la verdadera tortura. Mi papá me veía fijamente tras sus usuales gafas, mi madre por el contrario parecía estar analizándome a fondo.</p><p>—Los siento, en serio. —Suspiro —Es que el tiempo se fue tan rápido, solo fuimos a la librería y luego estuvimos en la casa de Álex. Encima sus padres no estaban, entonces perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando nos despertamos ya era de noche. —Empecé a hablar apresurado, cansado de estar explicando todo eso nuevamente.</p><p>—Espera —Alzó la mirada y encuentro a mi mamá con una expresión rara en el rostro. — ¿Fueron justo cuando sus padres no estaban? ¿Cuándo se despertaron? —Por el rabillo del ojo veo a mi padre tomar una posición donde se endereza por completo. Extraño.</p><p>—Sí, es que… —Me interrumpe de mi respuesta con otra pregunta. </p><p>— ¿Álex es tu novio?</p><p> </p><p>El silencio que se apodera de la sala es monumental, podría jurar que incluso puedo oír el cantar de los grillos que habían estado apareciendo cada vez más en el jardín. Mi papá se mantenía sereno sentado sobre el mueble que hace poco habían comprado, no me parecía extraño. Siempre habíamos mantenido una excelente relación de padre e hijo, pero quien casi siempre abordaba los temas en cuanto a mi sexualidad, era mi madre. Siempre habían funcionado así, pero yo sabía que podía contar ambos, solo que mi papá no tenía tanta facilidad de expresarse en ese tema.  Supongo que el rollo gay es un poco más complicado de abordar para ellos.</p><p>Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando mi madre vuelve hablar nuevamente, creo que mi silencio le hizo conjeturar una anticipada respuesta.</p><p>—Daniel, cariño. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros… —Mi padre se mueve sobre su asiento y su comportamiento está colindando lo inaudito — ¿Están usando protección? Hoy en día hay muchas enferme…</p><p>— ¡Mamá! ¡Oh, por Dios! —No puede ser, esto es muy vergonzoso. Ahora entiendo a mi papá quien se mantiene en silencio, sin ninguna muestra de querer intervenir. — ¡No es lo que piensas! —Me cubro el rostro con las manos y siento mis mejillas muy calientes.  </p><p>—Hijo, es normal. Eres un adolescente de diecisiete años con un novio que tiene las mismas hormonas agitadas que tú. Además, mírate el cabello todo desordenado, nos dices que se quedaron dormidos… —Quiero decirle que nada de eso es cierto y que está suponiendo cosas erróneas, pero solo una risa nerviosa escapa de entre mis labios.</p><p>—Sé que esto puede resultar embarazoso para ti, pero es un deber como padres hacerte saber todo sobre una vida sexual saludable. —Sí, definitivamente este es uno de momentos más bochornosos de mi vida. ¿Por qué no son como los demás padres que evaden ese tema con sus hijos? No, bueno.</p><p>—No estoy seguro que me crean, pero todo es un mal entendido. En serio, la charla no es necesaria. —Miro a mi madre, suplicante. —Yo… voy a subir a mi habitación. —Tomo mis cosas y antes que pueda dar un paso fuera de la sala, escucho la voz de mi padre.</p><p> </p><p>—Queremos conocerlo —Me quedo helado de la impresión. —A ese chico Álex, me refiero.  Si es tu novio sería apropiado que lo invitases un día de estos. —Balbuceo un par de cosas incoherentes. Por Dios, no.</p><p>—Álex no es mi novio. —Logro decir luego de unos segundos de silencio.</p><p>—Cuando lo mencioné antes no negaste que mantuviesen una relación. —Habla mi madre ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ugh, ya sé. Se están divirtiendo a mi consta.</p><p>—Mamá…</p><p> </p><p>Estoy decidido incluso a rogarles que no me obliguen a traer a Álex. No es que no desee que conozca a mi familia, obvio que si lo hago. Pero nosotros siquiera hemos definitivo la naturaleza de lo que somos, digo, luego de besarnos ya no podemos ser solo amigos. Espabilo mi nube de pensamientos cuando mi celular suena en la mochila, respondo la llamada y no es hasta que escucho la voz de Álex que caigo en cuenta en la mirada fija de mis padres.</p><p> </p><p>— Daniel, estamos teniendo una conversación ahora. Corta la llamada y…</p><p>—Es Álex. —Digo sin pensarlo. —Hmm, me gustaría hablar con él. —Porque prefiero correr a esconderme a mi habitación antes de seguir con esta entrevista de tortura.</p><p>—Está bien. —Mis labios amenazan con curvarse cuando veo la gran sonrisa que mi madre. Doy unos pasos para ir a mi dormitorio luego de despedirme de ellos. — ¡Aprovecha para decirle que queremos conocer al novio de nuestro hijo!</p><p>Corro apresurado hacia mi habitación y cierro la puerta con fuerza. ¿Acaso los padres siempre nos avergonzarán de esa manera? Me siento en la cama aún con el celular en la mano y la llamada activada, Dios, alguien que me dé un respiro de emociones por hoy.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Álex? —Pregunto sintiendo un poco de nervio.</p><p>— Daniel —Disfruto el sonido de mi nombre con su voz. — Lo siento, llamé sin pensar. No creí que aún...</p><p>— ¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron? —Lo interrumpo, ahora con un dejo de vergüenza. —Lo de que somos...</p><p>—Sí, si lo oí. —Unos segundos de silencio se acoplan a la llamada. —Umm... sobre eso, no sé, justo recordé que podemos ir al retiro de verano este finde. —Me quedo unos segundos sopesando la idea.</p><p>—Bueno... la verdad es que no me apetece pasar un día en la playa con tantas personas. —Lo detesto y punto.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>—Sin embargo, me encanta la idea de pasar un día en la playa, solo nosotros. —Suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>—Claro, estupendo. —Río ante su voz queda. — Entonces... ¿Cuándo?</p><p>— ¿Mañana? —Propongo entusiasmado. —Es pronto, pero como que tengo muchas ganas del agua salada, arena... y de ti. —Susurro lo último, bajito. Sintiéndome repentinamente coqueto.</p><p> </p><p>Afuera imagen mental de Álex solo con bañador.</p><p>—Sí —Me paro unos segundos a pensar en Álex, en su dormitorio. —Bueno, entonces hasta mañana. —Agrega tras escuchar nuestras respiraciones durante casi un minuto.</p><p> </p><p>Le respondo lo que corresponde y cuelgo. Luego de eso la sonrisa tonta que tengo en la cara no se quita hasta casi una hora después, cuando termino de bañarme y acomodarme en la cama.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ahora que no sé cómo calificar mi relación con Daniel, siento un poco de nervios cuando estoy a su alrededor. Hoy me detuve a pensar dos veces para ver si lo que vestía era lo suficientemente presentable, muy tonto teniendo en cuenta que ya llevamos más de cuatro meses de conocernos y que hoy iríamos a la playa.  </p><p>Cubriéndome la boca al soltar un bostezo, sonrió al recordar todo lo que ocurrido anoche. Sin duda será una fecha que nunca podré olvidar, la primera vez que beso a un hombre es un hecho de importancia en mi vida. Miro de reojo a mi costado y me encuentro a Daniel conversando alegre con Gianella, suspiro con anhelo al mirar sus labios rosados. Sé que de algún modo debería estar inquieto por haber dado un paso grande en lo que respecta a aceptar mi orientación sexual, pero realmente me siento bien. Estoy seguro con lo que soy y lo que deseo.</p><p>Salto sobre mi asiento cuando Lidia pica sus dedos sobre mis costillas. Maldición, olvidé estar atento al esperarlos, ella ha desarrollado una manía por hacer eso siempre que nos encontramos en los recesos. Parece hace mucho, es increíble que hayan pasado apenas cuatro días. Luego llega Esteban y chocamos los puños, se está volviendo muy familiar estar con ellos. Aunque extraño un poco tener este tiempo para contarle a Daniel sobre los libros, igual nos queda el segundo receso que únicamente lo tenemos para nosotros, y que usamos para que a paso lento vayamos conociendo la historia de <em>Dante y Aristóteles</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—Estábamos planeando salir a pasear hoy por la tarde, ¿vienes? —Inconscientemente toco mis labios y pienso sobre nuestro plan para ir hoy a la playa.</p><p>—No puedo, lo siento. —Asienten y olvidamos ese momento. Conversamos un poco sobre la clase de inglés que mi amiga no logró entender hasta que ella empieza a ser ella misma.</p>
<ul>
<li>¿Vas a dejar a tu chico con esa desabrida? —Río al escucharla. Lidia bromea con que Daniel es mi chico porque pasamos juntos bastante tiempo, no creo que siquiera sospeche nada.    </li>
</ul><p>En estos días he resuelto el misterio del por qué me observaba durante las primeras semanas de clases, es un poco vergonzoso la verdad. Lidia es una peculiar otaku, fujoshi y no sé qué términos más que ya no logré comprender, según su filosofía yaoista ella intentaba adivinar si podía ser un buen activo, pasivo o versátil. Sí, como dije, demasiado peculiar. Ella siendo ella.</p><p>—No te preocupes, él es gay —Giro rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar a Esteban con tanta convicción. Daniel no está dentro del clóset, pero tampoco pensé que lo supiera alguien que no estuviera relacionado con él. — ¿Qué? No me miren así, creo que ser amigo de toda la vida de una fujoshi me concedió un gaydar.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Pregunta Lidia con el rostro de estupefacción. Por un momento pienso reír, pero al verla tan seria me contengo. Ahora que lo pienso bien, también me siento sorprendido y un poco inquieto, porque eso podría significar que él también intuiría que soy gay.</p><p>—Porque me gusta ver lo emocionada que te pones descubriéndolo por ti misma. —Se miran a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que la chica retira la mirada un poco sonrojada. Uh, creo que en este momento estoy haciendo un mal tercio, hasta ahora no me había percatado de la atracción que existe entre ellos. </p><p>— ¿Entonces quien más crees que lo es? —Vuelve a cuestionar, supongo para superar el momento de tensión que se creó.</p><p>—Hmm… —Esteban me da una rápida y eso es todo. Ahora sé que él lo sabe, creí que tendría que prepararme para poder decírselos pero justo ahora parece que el universo me manda una señal para empezar a sellar el proceso que me ha tomado tiempo realizar. Estoy decidido a contarles mañana.  —Hay unos cuantos, pero sería mejor ir a comprar algo de comida antes que termine el receso.</p><p> </p><p>Todos asentimos y bajamos las escaleras hacia el primer piso, yo compro una galleta de fresa mientras ellos eligen las de chocolate. Hacemos bromas y regresamos al salón riéndonos con las extrañas hipótesis de Lidia, veo a Daniel recostado sobre la pared tomando una soda y comiendo una barra de chocolate, entonces nos acercamos a él. Ya los he presentado, y me fascina que se lleven bien.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola —Río con disimulo cuando veo a Daniel con una mancha de chocolate en los labios. —Linda sonrisa. —Aparto la mirada con mis mejillas calientes, todo esto del coqueteo me tiene con mariposas en el estómago. </p><p> </p><p>Lidia me lanza una mirada confusa y yo me hago el desentendido alzando los hombros, para ser fujoshi le falta detectar cuando las cosas van en serio y no tan solo es una hipótesis. Esteban alza la comisura de sus labios y yo ruedo los ojos, estoy convencido que él es un fundashi en negación.</p><p>Hablamos durante unos minutos y el timbre suena, con pereza volvemos a nuestros lugares mientras el profesor de Historia Universal entra al salón. Este es un curso que me gusta mucho, pero luego que ayer dormí tarde me siento cansado. Las clases continúan y pronto estamos sumergidos en los temas interesantes que nos enseñan. Ya faltan menos de dos meses para finalizar las clases, lo que quiere decir que la prueba de admisión se acerca. Para la felicidad de Daniel y yo, ambos aplicamos a la misma Universidad.</p><p>***</p><p>Mi buen humor y las enormes ganas que tenía por contarle sobre el libro, han desaparecido. Sé que estoy siendo poco racional pero no puedo controlar los celos que siento, en serio Luis me cae muy mal.</p><p>Cierro los ojos con pesar y tomo mi celular para distraerme, reviso las redes sociales y entre los temas virales encuentro un nuevo tweet algo extraño que habla sobre una Isla que no existe pero que se llama Eroda. Me entretengo largo rato siguiendo el hilo de información, y paro cuando creo que la cosa es demasiado creapy para mi gusto.  </p><p>Vuelvo alzar la mirada y Luis sigue hablando casi pegado a Daniel, puedo ver reflejado la incomodidad en él pero eso no evita que mis celos vuelvan a nacer. Algunos mensajes de mis amigos hacen que mi celular vibre pero no les tomo atención, solo faltan cinco minutos para que el receso termine y no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Daniel sobre nuestra salida a la playa de hoy por la tarde. Me doy cuenta que no les he quitado la mirada de encima cuando Luis conecta sus ojos con los míos y sonríe con sorna.</p><p>Aparto la mirada y decido levantarme de mi asiento para aprovechar los últimos minutos en el baño. Así no le veo la cara a ese idiota. Dos minutos después regreso más calmado y con el rostro refrescado, sonrío cuando Lidia y Esteban me saludan y les alzo la mano. Paso cerca de Luis y Daniel por lo que puedo escuchar parte su conversación.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Entonces si saldrás con nosotros hoy al cine? —Frunzo el ceño inmediatamente. Se supone que hoy iremos a la playa, escucho atento su respuesta.  </p><p>—Hmm, creo que... —Escucho la duda en su voz y siento una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Suena el timbre y actúo sin pensar, doy pasos largos hasta mi lugar y guardo mis cosas. </p><p> </p><p>Agradezco al universo cuando el profesor solo deja su maletín y sale a los servicios higiénicos. Paso cerca de ellos nuevamente y me dirijo solo a Daniel.</p><p>—Dile que sí, yo olvidé que tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.</p><p>—Álex... —Intenta detenerme.</p><p>—No te preocupes —Me frustro cuando en mi intento por demostrar enojo solo enseño la tristeza que realmente siento— Diviértete con él si es lo quieres.</p><p> </p><p>Me retiro del salón y varias personas me dan miradas curiosas pero hago caso omiso, en este momento no tengo ningún tipo de interés por completar las dos horas de clases que faltan.</p><p>Evadiendo al auxiliar, salgo de la Academia y dirijo a la playa. No deseo escuchar ni ver a nadie, tan solo sentarme sobre la arena y disfrutar del mar.</p><p>Cuando llego, lo primero que llama mi atención es una enorme roca y decido estar allí. Me quedo observando el azul del mar y vacío mi mente de preocupaciones.</p><p> Al rato termino sobre la arena, acostado y disfrutando el sol de la tarde, mis ojos se intentan cerrar por el estado de relajación en el que estoy sumergido. Pero de pronto una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al recordar las palabras de la madre de Daniel. "¡Aprovecha para decirle que queremos conocer al novio de nuestro hijo!"</p><p>—Agh, ahora me siento nostálgico. —Refunfuño por haber destruido la paz que sentía.</p><p> </p><p>Estoy a punto de volver a la roca, cuando decido tomar mi celular para ver la hora. No quiero que vuelva a suceder que me crean desaparecido, me siento satisfecho cuando me percato que apenas pasaron cinco minutos del horario de salida.</p><p>Bloqueo mi celular para dirigirme a mi casa, cuando un mensaje de whatsapp me llega.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Lo siento. No sé qué pasó pero yo si estaba contento por ir a la playa contigo. </em></strong><strong><em>Creo que todo fue un mal entendido con Luis, yo no</em></strong> <strong><em>acepté su invitación porque</em></strong><strong><em> ya </em></strong><strong><em>hab</em></strong><strong><em>í</em></strong><strong><em>amos separado este día para nosotros</em></strong> <strong><em>😔</em></strong><strong><em>.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                       14:07 pm </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Entonces me siento muy avergonzado, conozco lo suficiente a Daniel como para saber que él no es un chico que jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie. No sé por qué actúe de aquella manera, ni siquiera debería sentir celos de Luis, seguro él solo es alguien que le gusta arruinar la vida de los demás. No parecía prestarle verdadera atención al castaño cuando este le respondía.</p><p>Me debato entre responderle ahora o llegando a casa, pero me decido por lo segundo. Camino con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras dejo un rastro de arena sobre el pavimento, la gente vuelve a mirarme extraño, pero eso solo hace que mi sonrisa crezca.</p><p>¿Qué se puede esperar? Estoy tontamente enamorado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Estoy muy preocupado observando fijamente mi celular, trato de concentrarme en las clases pero me es imposible hacerlo cuando hay posibilidades de que le haya pasado algo malo a Álex. Mi atención está en ver si recibo algún mensaje de él, pues ayer no me respondió y hoy tampoco vino a la Academia.</p><p>Yo siento la situación un poco extraña, aún no puedo entender muy bien lo que pasó y lo que provocó que él se fuera. Aunque es muy obvio que todo guarda relación con Luis, se está volviendo molesto que ese chico siempre venga a preguntarme los temas que no entiende, ayer ocupó todo el receso que siempre comparto con él.  Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿Álex creyó que podría cancelar nuestra salida a la playa? Eso hubiese sido imposible, yo estaba muy emocionado y hasta lo sentía como nuestra primera cita.</p><p>El resto del día pasa como un borrón, Luis se me acerca pero yo le mando de regreso a su lugar; en serio no tengo ganas para nada y menos para una persona que está tratando de alejar a alguien que quiero. Entre el tiempo libre que he tenido y tras haber evaluado las cosas, he decidido ir a su casa. Así que cuando se acaban las clases, lo primero que hago es enviarle un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que estaré un rato con Álex, recibo un poco de su bombardeo de preguntas pero me logro escapar o mejor dicho le dejo de responder.</p><p>Ya frente a la puerta de la casa de Álex, mis nervios salen a flote cuando estoy por tocar el timbre. Dudo unos cuantos segundos, pero logro hacerlo. Escucho unos pasos acercarse y me quedo sorprendido al ver a su madre en casa.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola —Muestro mi mejor sonrisa. —Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Álex? —No creo que la señora Rivera se enoje por ir directo al punto. Ella parece una mujer amable, con su delantal de flores y su largo cabello negro que resaltan sus ojos almendrados muy expresivos. Me hace recordar mucho a su hijo.</p><p>—Claro, ya le aviso. —Su rostro hace una extraña expresión, pero lo paso por alto. —Debes ser un amigo de la Academia, ¿cierto? —Me da una cálida sonrisa y toda la tensión en mi cuerpo se desvanece al instante.</p><p>—Sí, soy Daniel Gómez. Un gusto conocerla señora Rivera, Álex habla muy bien de usted. —Quizá estoy exagerando en mi trato, pero prefiero que me tome como un chico demasiado respetuoso a uno sin modales. Tengo que velar por mi imagen frente a mi futura suegra, bueno; si así lo quiere Álex. </p><p>    —Espéralo aquí en la sala, Daniel. Ahora le aviso que llegaste. —Con una última sonrisa la mujer se aleja. </p><p> </p><p>Me siento a esperar y no puedo evitar ver los cuadros que adornan las paredes, hay muchos de ellos. Observo cuidadosamente y mis labios se curvan al encontrar a un Álex pequeño, incluso en una foto su nariz está toda rojita por el frío del invierno. Me tardo varios minutos en ver todo y algo que llama mi atención es el niño mayor que sale junto a él en casi todas las fotografías. ¿Álex tiene un hermano?</p><p> </p><p>—Hey —Volteo al escuchar una voz cantarina y muy suave, entonces me encuentro a un chico alto, pálido, con el cabello azabache. Tengo que mirarlo durante unos segundos para poder comprender que es él quien me habla y no un chico más pequeño. — ¡Hola!</p><p> —Hola —Respondo un poco confundido. Él debe notarlo porque suelta una risita y se sienta frente a mí.</p><p>—Quiero creer que Álex te habló de mí, me llamo Leonardo Suárez; pero todos me dicen Leo. —Sonrío al reconocer quien es, no pensé que su mejor amigo fuese un chico peculiar. —Álex está bañándose y me pareció chévere conocer a sus nuevos amigos.</p><p>—Sí, me ha dicho muchas cosas de ti. Eres su mejor amigo, no te preocupes. —Le bromeo y entonces me doy cuenta que él es el niño que sale en las fotos junto a Álex. — Yo soy Daniel.  </p><p>—Me hace feliz saber que aún mantengo mi título. —El tal Leo ríe y pronto lo sigo, tiene una risa muy contagiosa.</p><p>La primera impresión que Leo me dio fue un chico que aparentemente se acopla perfecto con el estereotipo de adolescente asocial. Pero tan solo con haberlo conocido cinco minutos puedo asegurar que desborda alegría y buena onda. Ahora entiendo porque Álex dice que Leo es la chispa de felicidad en los momentos más grises.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Daniel? —La voz del pelinegro se oye a lo lejos, seguido de pasos por las escaleras y pronto él aparece delante de nosotros. — ¡Siento no haberte contestado!</p><p>Rápidamente mis labios responden curvándose y muevo la cabeza, el único tonto fue Luis. Mis ojos viajan directamente a su lindo cabello lacio que cae mojado por su frente, una camiseta blanca bastante gastada y unos shorts verdes, que hacen revelar bastante piel. Álex me mira a los ojos y también sonríe, sus mejillas sonrojadas me incitan a tomarlo entre mis brazos y volver a probar sus labios. Al parecer nos quedamos embobados más de lo hetero-normal, porque Leo carraspea y nos lanza una mirada de sospecha.</p><p>—Ya conocí a tu amigo, ya veo lo especial que es para ti. —Me quedo sorprendido al ver a Álex sonrojarse cuando Leo le lanza un guiño. —Daniel, cariño; tú solo da pasos firmes.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces todo se queda en silencio, Leo riéndose de nosotros y tanto Álex como yo mirándonos con expresiones indescifrables. El sonido del repiqueteo de unos tacones se hace escuchar y pronto la señora Rivera aparece.</p><p> </p><p>—A buena hora que no te marchaste. ¿Te quedas a almorzar?  —Se dirige a mí. —Cariño, tu amigo Daniel es todo un caballero, deberían haber tan buenos chicos como él. </p><p>— ¡Olivia! —Leo lleva sus manos teatralmente a su pecho y finge un sollozo. —Pero si yo soy el caballero aquí. </p><p>—Dilo la próxima vez cuando prefieras saludarme a mí, antes de ir corriendo por un cono de helado de menta. —Leo le sonríe apenado y le hace una mueca de disculpas mientras la señora ríe.</p><p>Puedo sentir toda la confianza que la familia se tiene con el mejor amigo de Álex, es muy lindo que hayan sido mejores amigos por casi toda su vida y que aún lo sean a pesar de la distancia. Mis pensamientos me llevan inmediatamente a Víctor, pero lo alejo rápidamente aun no sabiendo cómo afrontar por completo esa situación.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Entonces? —La madre del pelinegro me habla y yo me quedo confundido por unos segundos hasta que recuerdo su pregunta.</p><p>—Si nadie tiene ningún inconveniente creo que acepto, solo déjeme avisarle a mi madre. —Ella asiente y todos me dan privacidad en la sala mientras supongo se dirigen al comedor.</p><p>Sin embargo, yo vine a hablar con Álex y prefiero hacerlo ahora antes de almorzar con su familia, así que lo tomo del brazo y antes que hable solo le hago una seña para que no diga nada. Él se mantiene en silencio y no me pierdo la mirada pícara que Leo nos lanza antes de perderse por el pasillo. Respiro varias veces un poco agitado y conecto mis ojos con su mirada tan profunda.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola —Me dice con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios rosas. Cielos, quiero besarlo.  — ¿No llamarás a tu mamá?</p><p>—Solo le enviaré un mensaje —Y hacerlo me toma unos pocos segundos, me sonrojo cuando me llega su respuesta con varias indirectas para usar protección. Uno le dice que va a comer, siendo honesto y las madres imaginándose ese tipo de cosas. —Está un poco loca. —Me río nervioso cuando Álex me mira extraño.</p><p>—Discúlpame, ayer me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando encontré a Leo instalándose en mi habitación. Supuestamente me quería dar una sorpresa llegando un día antes, pero ambos casi morimos de un infarto cuando lo confundí con un ladrón, —Suelta una risilla muy tierna mientras sus ojos se cierran y su cabello cae seco y liso sobre su vista. Es como una dulce criatura. —fue tan gracioso que nos la pasamos toda la tarde bromeando sobre eso y olvide responderte.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto que él no tiene la culpa, un chico como Álex ni siquiera te dejaría un mensaje en visto adrede. Estoy a punto de decírselo cuando una idea viene a mi cabeza, pero esto demandaría arriesgarse a que alguien nos vea. Me acerco a pocos centímetros de su rostro y mis dedos llegan a parar en su mejilla, mis ojos fijos en sus labios. Él debe adivinar mis pensamientos, porque me toma de la mano mientras subimos a su habitación.</p><p>Río cuando llegamos arriba y las manos de Álex se mueven nerviosas sobre la cerradura de la puerta. Voltea a verme quedándose de espaldas sobre la puerta, sus labios entreabiertos como invitándome a besarlo, y lo hago. Elimino todo el espacio que nos separa juntando nuestros labios, probando su dulce sabor.</p><p>El tiempo parece detenerse por un momento, hasta que con el primer roce vuelve a correr con una inmensa lentitud. Minutos en los cuales vuelvo a besar lentamente a Álex, con dulzura recorro sus labios mientras mis manos se afirman sobre su sedoso cabello. Siento la presión de sus dedos sobre mi espalda y todo se siente tan cómodo, tan íntimo; que deseo guardar este momento en una botellita de vidrio para que siempre este a flote sobre el mar de mis recuerdos.</p><p>Cuando es necesario tomar aire, apenas nuestros labios se separan y nuestros cuerpos que se mantienen igual de junto. Sonrío mirándolo a los ojos y Álex se sonroja cuando nos damos un beso esquimal, todo es tan tierno en él. Dios, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo. Sus labios más rojos de lo normal, mejillas calientes, su cabello liso y rebelde revuelto por todos lados, la mirada tímida que amenaza romper el contacto. Estoy enamorado de él. Tan enamorado. Suspiro feliz mientras le dejo muchos besos en todo su rostro; las manos de Álex se mueven y terminan deslizándose hasta mi cintura.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Mi boca adelantándose incluso antes de procesar la idea. El pelinegro sonríe y baja la mirada.</p><p>— ¿Cómo una cita? —Asiento rápidamente y tomo sus mejillas para depositar otro suave beso sobre sus labios. —Me parece una buena idea.</p><p>—Te daré una bonita sorpresa, entonces. —Álex lanza una risilla y es él quien me besa esta vez. —Eres como una linda y dulce criatura que me está robando el corazón a cada segundo. —Me dirijo nuevamente hacia sus labios.</p><p>— ¡La tarea les está tomando mucho tiempo! —Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando Leo toca la puerta, el pelinegro aún sobre ella me mira nervioso. —Álex, le dije a mamá que Daniel está dándote sus apuntes de hoy y quizá se quedó explicándote.</p><p>Ambos respiramos aliviados mientras abrimos la puerta y Leo ingresa con mucha energía abrazando Álex y luego a mí.</p><p> </p><p>—No se preocupen, yo les cubro. ¡Pero merezco que me cuenten su historia! —Sonríe emocionado.</p><p>Ahora yo estoy confundido, creo que nadie actuaría así teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amigo le tiene ocultado su homosexualidad. Aunque la otra opción es que ya lo sepa.</p><p>— ¿Le contaste? —Le susurro a Álex.</p><p>—Ayer le confesé que soy gay. —Mi pecho se llena de orgullo al oírlo, sé que él ha avanzado tanto y es hermoso tenerlo frente a mí diciendo esas palabras.</p><p>—Ustedes no saben susurrar. —Nos dice Leo riéndose —En realidad, no encuentro una razón lógica para que Álex nunca me lo haya dicho. ¡Yo siempre digo que amor es amor! —Sorprendentemente el pelinegro ríe ante sus palabras y corre a abrazarlo. Me siento tan feliz por verlos así, es evidente la bonita amistad que tienen.</p><p>—No somos enamorados, recién estamos saliendo. —Responde Álex, Leo mira de reojo su cabello revuelto y sonríe lascivamente.</p><p>—Pues no parece. —Ambos sonreímos penosamente mientras el chico pálido se carcajea de nuestra situación.</p><p> </p><p>Bajamos las escaleras y la señora Rivera nos recibe con un regaño por haber demorado tanto. Pido disculpas por haberla hecho esperar, sin embargo; ella me agradece por haberle traído la información a su hijo. Hago memoria en dejarle mi cuaderno a Álex antes de irme, y nos sentamos a disfrutar los tallarines verdes que preparó. El almuerzo pasa sin ningún tipo de altercados, excepto por las veces que encuentro a la madre de Álex mirándome de reojo. No le tomo importancia y la charla que se desarrolla entre todos es muy amena.</p><p>Tiempo después me despido de ellos, antes felizmente logro darle mi cuaderno a Álex sin ser descubiertos por su madre. Voy caminando tranquilamente hacia mi casa hasta que una cabellera rubia a lo lejos se me hace muy familiar. Mis pasos se vuelven un poco más lento con sospechas de saber de quién se trata y para cuando quiero evitarlo ya es muy tarde.</p><p> </p><p>—Daniel, al fin te encuentro. —La voz de Víctor llega mis oídos e inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo se tensa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Álex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>—Él es la persona especial, Leo. —Hablo tras unos minutos de largo silencio. Ambos con pijamas y tan solo iluminados por la luz de la luna. </p><p>—Lo sé —Mi mejor amigo responde con un suave susurro, recostado en su cama y su rostro reflejando una inmensa tranquilidad. —Lo noté desde que pusiste un pie dentro de la sala, se nota bastante que te gusta.   </p><p>Suspiro largo mientras llevo las manos a mis acaloradas mejillas, mis dedos se deslizan un poco más abajo y el recuerdo de los labios de Daniel sobre los míos solo hace que el sonrojo empeore. Así que me quedo unos minutos controlando mis pensamientos. Me decido por poner un poco de música en la profunda elipsis de nuestra conversación, le doy play a la canción que escojo y <em>At the Fine Line </em>de<em> Harry Styles</em> inunda el ambiente con sus melodías. </p><p> </p><p>—Me invitó a una cita. —La emoción en mi voz me traiciona y la risita de Leo es inevitable. —En realidad, estoy muy nervioso. —Confieso con confianza, Leo ha tenido muchas salidas y sería de gran ayuda.</p><p>—No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo vaya a salir con alguien. —Escucho el sonido de la cama y pronto Leo está acostado junto a mí. — ¡Creciste tan rápido! —Me revuelve el cabello y reímos al casi caernos del colchón. </p><p>—Tampoco exageres, solo me llevas un año.  —Asiente y yo sonrío con cariño. —Creo que ya deberíamos dormir, mañana mamá y papá nos despertarán a primera hora para salir a esa feria gastronómica.</p><p>—Ugh. —Leo refunfuña mientras se sube nuevamente a su cama. Reviso mi celular y disfruto de la canción mientras suena <em>Cold</em> de <em>Aqualung &amp; Lucy Schwartz</em>. — ¿Álex?</p><p>— ¿Si?</p><p>—Te irá bien en la cita, se nota que a Daniel también le gustas mucho. —Me quedo unos segundos procesando sus palabras y siento un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago.</p><p>—Te quiero mucho, Leo. Buenas noches. </p><p> </p><p>Escucho que murmura un par de palabras que supongo, también es un saludo para dormir. Así que ya sintiendo los párpados pesados, me aseguro de apagar la música de mi celular antes de que el sueño me venza. Quisiera mandarle un mensaje a Daniel pero desde hace varias horas no se conecta al whatsapp y si ha salido con su familia no quisiera arruinarles el momento. Será mejor hablarle mañana.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>—Se los voy a contar. —Hablo en voz baja, y Leo me sostiene inmediatamente las manos, las cuales amenazan con empezar a temblar. </p><p>Fijo la mirada al frente y veo a mi madre riendo por algún comentario que hizo mi padre, ambos se ven muy felices ¿seguirán así luego de decirles que soy gay? No quiero ser negativo. No puedo ser negativo.</p><p>Entrelazo los dedos con Leo, y recibo su mirada de apoyo con mucho aprecio. Podría parecer un gesto romántico o ser malentendido por otra persona, pero Leo es como mi hermano. Es la única persona que yo puedo llamar familia sin compartir un lazo sanguíneo, y mis padres lo saben, esa es la razón por la cual a veces olvido que su verdadera mamá es Valeria. Ella es una mujer muy buena, se mudó al lado de mi casa cuando Leo cumplía cinco años y desde el principio formé una gran amistad con él. Tristemente Valeria salía a trabajar casi todo el día y mi madre siempre nos cuidaba juntos, Leo valora y respeta a su madre, pero debido a que se perdió casi toda su infancia y adolescencia, no tienen un lazo tan fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Yo también puedo salir del armario? —Sonrío ante las palabras de mi amigo y separo nuestras manos para poder bajar la luna del auto. El aire ingresa golpeando nuestros rostros y siento un poco de alivio tras la gran ola de calor que padecemos.</p><p>—Creo que para salir del armario necesitas estar dentro por alguna razón. —Leo hace un puchero.</p><p>—No me ha gustado un chico, aún. Pero yo siempre he dicho que amor es amor. —Me quedo en silencio tratando de analizar las palabras que susurra cerca de mi oreja.</p><p>— ¿Me estás tratando de decir que no descartas la idea de enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo?</p><p>—Exacto. La vida parece ser muy corta como para privarnos de ese tipo de placeres. —Me quedo viendo fijamente a Leo y me doy cuenta que lo dice enserio. —Además, dicen que no sabes lo que te pierdes hasta que le das ese uso a tu prós...</p><p>— ¡Cállate! —Le lanzo un manotazo y luego ambos estallamos en carcajadas. No es hasta que nos calmamos que caemos en cuenta que mis padres nos observan con sus miradas curiosas.</p><p>—Te extrañábamos en la familia, Leo. —Habla mi papá para sorpresa de todos en el auto. —Aunque Álex se haya tenido que acostumbrar a no verte tan seguido, sé que le hace muy feliz tenerte aquí y a nosotros también.</p><p>—Aww… ¡papá! —Leo se lanza a los brazos de mi padre cuando el auto se estaciona en la zona de aparcamiento de la Feria y tanto mamá como yo reímos por las muecas que hace mi padre.</p><p> </p><p>Yo sé que en realidad le agrada mucho que Leo lo llame así, de hecho para mi amigo es la única figura que más se asemeja a la paterna a lo largo de su vida. Aparentemente Valeria nunca ha mencionado a ningún familiar, así que para Leo su única familia de sangre es su madre.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos bajamos del auto y nos detenemos en una gran entrada que tiene un arco que da la bienvenida a la feria gastronómica, <em>Mistura</em>. Recorremos algunos metros más y ya podemos ver los cientos de puestos en el lugar, nos guiamos por el exquisito aroma y unos cuantos amables cocineros nos invitan una porción de prueba. Pasamos toda la mañana observando las deliciosas comidas hasta que nos detenemos a comprar en un puesto que resulta ser de agrado para todos.</p><p>Hablamos largo rato sobre el partido de futbol del equipo preferido de mi papá mientras esperamos nuestros platos. Trato de concentrarme pero mi estómago revolotea con miedo y ansiedad, tengo que de decirles ahora. Reviso por última vez mi celular y aún no encuentro respuesta al mensaje que le envíe por la mañana a Daniel, estoy terriblemente nervioso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Voy a salir del armario. Se los diré ahora. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>13:06 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Espero unos segundos pero nada, incluso su última conexión fue de ayer por la tarde. Esto me está comenzando a preocupar. Salgo de esos negativos pensamientos cuando mi mamá carraspea al verme entretenido con el celular al momento de la comida. Okay, entendí.</p><p> </p><p>—Olivia, estaba hablando con Valeria para poder pasar también estas navidades con ustedes. —A mi madre se le iluminan los ojos y asiente de inmediato.</p><p>— ¡Claro! Es una magnífica idea, aunque me parece extraño que lo digas con ocho meses de anticipación. —Leo ríe y solo se encoje de hombres. Tan él.</p><p> </p><p>Los siguientes minutos la mesa se queda en silencio mientras nos sirven los platos que se ven incluso más deliciosos. Finjo devorar mi comida pero llegado a un punto cada bocado se me hace imposible de pasar, ¿cómo los nervios pueden hacer que no pueda comer algo que me parece muy rico? Con un suspiro un poco evidente, decido dirigirme a los servicios higiénicos por un poco de tiempo para poder tomar valor.</p><p>Sé que puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro de quien soy y no tengo problemas en responder sobre mi orientación sexual. Pero juro que solo las personas que han pasado esta situación, entenderán todo el maldito miedo que se siente decir a tus padres que eres gay [o parte de la comunidad LGBT+]. </p><p>Salgo del baño algo más calmado y antes de abrir la boca para llamar la atención de todos, tomo de la muñeca a Leo. Él eleva un poco sus labios y me devuelve un fuerte apretón como muestra de apoyo.</p><p>—Olivia, Paul —Mi amigo los llama con una voz solemne que hasta yo me asusto de cómo suena, tan distinto a su habitual suave pero chillona voz.</p><p>—Tengo algo que decirles —Hablo al fin, con un poco de lentitud pero con firmeza.</p><p>— ¿Vas a ser padre precoz? —Mi padre rompe el tenso silencio. ¿Por qué es lo primero que se les ocurre siempre? En todas las películas y libros dicen lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Al parecer mi expresión le da la respuesta porque cambia de pregunta. Mi madre solo está atenta observándonos.</p><p> </p><p> — ¿Vas a decidir no postular a la Universidad? ¿Dejarás todo para irte a tocar la guitarra como en la canción de <em>Los auténticos</em>?  —Es inevitable no sonreír ante su gracioso comentario y el ambiente tenso de la mesa se disuelve.</p><p>—No, papá aún tengo planeado ser un gran abogado.</p><p>—Dínoslo Álex, lo que sea, si es importante para ti también lo será para nosotros. — Mi mamá habla con cariño. Amo a mis progenitores, están volviendo a ser los mismos de antes.</p><p>—Yo quiero decirles que… —Me detengo unos segundos y miro a las tres personas que me rodean, todos con los ojos puestos en mí. Pienso en la gran libertad que sentiré y la confianza que se reforzará con las personas que amo.</p><p>—Soy gay. —El silencio que se instala en la mesa es instantáneo— Mamá, papá, me gustan los chicos. </p><p>Leo se me lanza a los brazos y yo me siento reconfortado. Cuando nos separamos por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a mis padres con una expresión indescifrable. ¿Qué dirán? ¿Será que ya lo sospechaban? Joder, espero que ya lo hayan considerado desde que nunca les presenté a ninguna novia.</p><p> </p><p>—Álex, nosotros… —Un nudo se me forma en el garganta y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Por favor, que no me rechacen. Que mi familia no me rompa el corazón.</p><p>—Tenemos que explicarte algo, hijo. —Mi madre empieza a hablar, por fin. —No te voy a mentir que cuando confirmé mis sospechas sentí una gran decepción. —Me cubro la cara e inevitablemente mi rostro empieza a humedecerse, Leo me abraza nuevamente y yo no tengo fuerzas para soltarlo.</p><p>—No llores, mi amor. —Continúa hablando y me sujeta las manos. —Me refiero a que me sentí decepcionada de nosotros como padres. —Mi papá asiente en confirmación. — Si nosotros hubiésemos sido mejores, tú podrías haber confiado en nosotros para contarnos. Lo siento mucho, cariño.</p><p> </p><p>Bajo corriendo de mi asiento y los abrazo fuertemente. Ellos me aceptan, en verdad lo hacen. Esto parece tan irreal pero a la vez tan obvio que me siento sobre en una nube a cientos de metros de la tierra. Nos mantenemos bastante tiempo de aquella manera hasta que me doy cuenta que Leo también está junto a nosotros. Somos una familia, claro que sí.</p><p>Lentamente volvemos a nuestros lugares y algunos pares de ojos curiosos aún nos siguen mirando por el espectáculo que he montado. Ugh, definitivamente no fue buena idea tener esta conversación delante de tanta gente extraña. Aunque igual ni eso puede afectar la felicidad que tiene mi corazón en este momento.</p><p>—Álex, ¿sabes cómo confirmé mis sospechas? —Sacudo la cabeza con un poco de nervios por la posibilidad que se me viene a la cabeza. —El día que salimos a la cena Paul y yo, fuimos a casa a recogerte y cuando yo entré a tu habitación… —Rayos. Maldición. Mierda. —Te vi con Daniel.</p><p>—Mamá, puedo explicarlo. —Ella me corta con un ligero chasquido de dedos.</p><p>—No necesitamos que nos expliques nada. —Mi padre interviene, dejando a mi madre con la palabra en la boca.</p><p>—Olivia me explicó que aquel jovencito es muy educado y parece ser una buena influencia para ti. Así que solo estábamos esperando el momento en que nos ganáramos nuevamente tu confianza y puedas presentarnos a tu novio. —Ahora estoy padeciendo todo lo que Daniel debió a ver sentido cuando sus padres le dijeron lo mismo.</p><p>— ¿No? —La cara de mi madre es de perplejidad. — ¿Entonces de verdad te estaba enseñando la tarea ese día en…? —Lanzo un gritito de bochorno y me tapo la cara con las mejillas a puntos de combustionar.</p><p>—Recién estamos saliendo. —Alzo la mirada y me encuentro el rostro de Leo con una expresión de sorna. — ¡Leo! —Él se encoje de hombros y me señala a mi padre quien solo imita su acción, ambos viéndole la gracia a mi embarazosa situación. </p><p>—Yo siempre pensé que tenías una relación oculta con Leo. —Me quedo de piedra y ambos estallamos en risas incrédulas por las palabras de papá.           </p><p>—Y yo te repetía que sería imposible porque los había criado como hermanos. —Le regaña mi madre. —Además, me gusta bastante lo caballero que es Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>Leo refunfuña a mi lado y yo solo río. No pudieron haber reaccionado mejor, es un poco incómodo hablar, sí, pero que mejor que ahorrarme otra conversación para presentarle a mi futuro novio.  Porque sí de mí dependiera, estoy seguro que no podría decirle que no a Daniel si me lo preguntase ahora. </p><p>Minutos después de compartir un par de comentarios más, retomamos nuestra comida y con una increíble paz puedo disfrutar plenamente de mi sabroso almuerzo. Reímos, compartimos y gozamos un hermoso día en familia, estoy seguro que estas horas permanecerán toda mi vida en mis recuerdos. Luego de un largo rato, ya muy cansados por haber recorrido la sección de postres tradicionales, volvemos al auto donde Leo y yo nos lanzamos de inmediato en los asientos traseros.</p><p>Con los ojos un poco soñolientos abro los ojos al sentir la vibración de celular, me despierto completamente cuando leo el nombre de Daniel en la pantalla. Veo a mi amigo durmiendo sobre la ventanilla del carro, y decido contestar en voz baja para que mis padres no me ataquen con ninguna pregunta.</p><p>—Hola, Daniel. Estoy muy feliz, mis padr…</p><p>—Álex, por favor… te necesito. Ven con… conmigo. —Mi cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente al escuchar sus fuertes sollozos. —Quiero… verte.</p><p>— ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde estás? Daniel, por favor contéstame. —Espero unos segundos con un fuerte nudo en la garganta por toda la preocupación. Mis padres voltean a verme con rostros intrigados.</p><p>—Estoy en el cementerio.   </p><p> </p><p>Y sin decir más la línea se corta. Intento llamarlo pero me manda a buzón de voz. Maldito infierno, no me puede dejar así.   </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A veces una persona puede aparentar alegría y estar un poco rota por dentro. A veces se trata de cerrar una etapa para comenzar a trazar tu felicidad. A veces… solo se necesita dar un paso con valentía.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando Víctor me sujeta fuertemente contra su cuerpo, las lágrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas y yo no tengo fuerzas para decir alguna palabra más. No puedo hacerlo. Sé que tengo que ser fuerte y dar el paso más difícil ahora que me encuentro aquí, pero enfrentar nuevamente la muerte de Angello, es muy doloroso.</p><p>Parado en la entrada del cementerio, mi corazón vuelve a separar algunos pedazos mal curados, estar en el mismo lugar que el cuerpo de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.   Víctor también solloza y soy consciente de mi estado egoísta, es el hermano gemelo de Angello, obviamente no hay lazo tan fuerte que se compare a aquel. Quizá no debí haber aceptado realizar esta visita, me hubiese obligado a no dar mi brazo torcer cuando me encontré con Víctor ayer por la tarde y me pidió acompañarlo.</p><p>Pero aquí estoy, con grandes ojeras marcadas a causa de no haber pegado el ojo en casi toda la noche. Cada vez más cerca al dar cada paso, sentir algo de él luego de dos años. Quizás este sea el momento de confesar mis sentimientos, cerrar un ciclo tan doloroso en nuestras vidas para al fin dejarlos ir.</p><p>La tumba de Angello llena de flores nos dan la bienvenida en ese lúgubre lugar que amenaza con desenterrar cada uno de los recuerdos, mi corazón se encoje de dolor cuando la foto de un chico rubio de diecisiete años se muestra con algunos signos del pasar del tiempo. Me quedo a un lado de Víctor cuando este empieza a hablar, llora mucho y le cuenta todo lo que ha realizado en este par de años. Mi corazón se rompe cuando le empieza a hablar sobre mí, los siguientes minutos mi mente revive los recuerdos más dolorosos que viví con mis amigos.</p><p>Y me rompo.</p><p>Sentado sobre una lápida vieja, dejo salir todo lo que tenía guardado en este tiempo. El dolor, enojo, sufrimiento y culpa que amenazan acabar conmigo. Lloro tanto que entre movimientos torpes y visión borrosa logro llamar a la única persona que creo me puede ayudar en este momento.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola, Daniel. Estoy muy feliz, mis padr…</p><p>—Álex, por favor… te necesito. Ven con… conmigo. —Mi voz me traiciona y sollozo contra el celular—Quiero… verte.</p><p>— ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde estás? Daniel, por favor contéstame. —No, no estoy herido. Pero con el corazón latiendo fuerte me aferro a la idea de Álex junto a mí.</p><p>Víctor se despide de Angello y se aleja unos metros para darme mayor privacidad.</p><p>—Estoy en el cementerio. —Es lo último que digo antes de acercarme a la tumba, con el llanto un poco menos abundante.</p><p>Quiero verlo, por supuesto. Deseo sus brazos a mí alrededor y Álex mirándome con sus tiernos y profundos ojos tan expresivos. Pero primero necesito hacer esto.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola. —Me siento un completo inútil cuando pronuncio esa palabra, sin saber que más decir. —Angello. —Un suspiro entrecortado se desliza entre mis labios. —A pasado mucho tiempo, rubito. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Una risita ahogada que no reconozco en mí se extiende por sobre el silencio del cementerio. —No quiero sonar patético, Dios, seguro que ya lo hago. Mis nervios siempre me volvían patético cuando estaba contigo. —Confieso con una triste sonrisa y algunas lágrimas.</p><p>—Yo... lamento mucho por no venir a visitarte. No sé si puedas escucharme o quizá me estés viendo hecho un desastre en este momento. —Seco la humedad que corre por mis mejillas. —Pero tengo que confesarte algo.</p><p>Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Casi no puedo mover los labios cuando estoy decidido a pronunciar esas palabras que le he ocultado por tanto tiempo. Esos sentimientos que llenaron de dolor mi corazón durante muchas noches luego de su muerte.</p><p> </p><p>—Estaba enamorado de ti, Angello.</p><p>El peso que no sabía que llevaba sobre los hombros se disipa lentamente. Los pensamientos revueltos que nunca había podido ajustar empiezan a tomar forma finalmente. Solo decir la verdad, eso. Ser sincero con Angello y conmigo mismo.</p><p> </p><p>—Fuiste el primer chico que me gustó. No merecías morir. Joder. No lo merecías. —Rompo en sollozos nuevamente y me toma varios minutos lograr controlar mi respiración.</p><p>—Tú siempre eras el valien… te, yo el cobarde del grupo. ¿Quizá eso explica por qué nunca llegué a tiempo para decirte que me gustabas?  —Me arrodillo frente a la imagen de Angello mientras seco nuevamente mis lágrimas.</p><p>—Todo este tiempo trataba de buscar culpables por lo sucedido. Incluso pensé que yo habría podido hacer algo para salvarte, que decirte mis sentimientos podría haber hecho alguna diferencia. —Niego débilmente. —Ahora entiendo que tú siempre me quisiste como un hermano, solo como eso, porque de lo contrario no hubieses desaprovechado ni un segundo en hacérmelo saber. —Río penosamente. —Así como lo hiciste con la chica de tu clase de básquetbol que te gustaba.</p><p>Levanto la mirada y quedo frente a la vista de cientos de otras lápidas, una brisa de calor golpeándome el rostro. Suspiro profundo con una determinación que necesito en mi vida para empezar a hacer todas las cosas que siempre quiero pero no logro hacer por cobardía. De esto se trata, de arriesgarse para mejorar. De decir adiós para superar.</p><p> </p><p>—Angello, estoy aquí para despedirme. —Mi voz mal suena más calmada y serena. —No te digo adiós a ti, hoy ya puedo dejar ir la ilusión de quizá haber sido correspondido. —Sonrío con cariño. —Prometo venir a visitarte seguido. Te quiero mucho, amigo.</p><p>Con el completo silencio del cementerio soy consciente de las mínimas cosas que me rodean, la tranquilidad que vivo es tan grande que estoy seguro no he lo he percibido en muchísimo tiempo. Una sensación tan satisfactoria como es liberación en mi pecho, la honestidad conmigo mismo y el saber he sido valiente con algo tan importante. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> — ¡Daniel! —Me detengo inmediatamente al ver a Álex corriendo hacia mí, su rostro evidenciando preocupación. Veo de reojo a Víctor quien mira sorprendido al agitado chico que impacta su cuerpo contra el mío.</p><p> </p><p>—Estoy bien —Escucho mi propia voz un poco ronca por todo el llanto del último día. —Estas aquí. —Entierro mi rostro en su suave cabello y murmuro un par de palabras más de agradecimiento.</p><p>—Tu madre me dijo. —Asiento con comprensión. Mi mamá sabía que hoy sería el gran día, Víctor tuvo una larga conversación con ella. —Yo no conocía en que cementerio podrías estar y me dio la dirección. Solo… solo, me preocupé tanto.</p><p> </p><p>Una cálida explosión de afecto inunda mi pecho y alzo la cabeza para apreciar su dulce rostro, su linda piel trigueña un poco sonrojada por los rayos del sol. Me gusta, es muy hermoso.</p><p>—Ya todo está bien —Le susurro con una pequeña sonrisa. Pronuncio esas palabras disfrutando la veracidad en ellas.</p><p>—Umm… —Cierro los ojos al sentir los dedos de Álex recorriendo las manchas oscuras de mis párpados— Eres un muy fuerte, Daniel. —Estamos tan cerca que puedo ver sus labios en todo su esplendor.</p><p>Quiero besarlo, deseo besarlo. Y lo hago. Sonrío cuando Álex rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y yo encuentro mi lugar en su cintura. Pero en esta ocasión es tan solo un beso casto, tímido, pero se siente tan íntimo.</p><p>—Mmm… ¿Daniel? —Levanto la mirada inmediatamente al recordar a Víctor.</p><p> </p><p>Rayos. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado que estaba a nuestro lado?</p><p>—Lo siento, amigo. —Álex voltea a verlo y su sonrojo en muy evidente. —Te presento a Álex, Álex él es Víctor.</p><p>—Hola, siento mucho… esto. —Habla, sonando avergonzado por la escena que hicimos. Es tierno. —Un gusto conocerte.</p><p>—Igualmente. —Intercambian una sonrisa y yo me alegro que ambas personas importantes en mi vida al parecer se llevan bien. —Umm… entonces yo me voy a casa, Daniel. ¿Quedamos en otra ocasión?</p><p>—Por supuesto— Intercambiamos un choque de puños de despedida y prometemos una vez más encontrarnos. —Hasta luego.</p><p>Vemos a Víctor alejarse y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa cálida se haga presente en mi rostro, es muy agradable tener a mi amigo de regreso. Realmente siento que las cosas irán mejorando, de alguna manera estos meses me han convertido en alguien con un pensamiento distinto. Y creo que pondré en práctica una de las cosas que de verdad deseo, voy a dar ese paso con mi familia y conmigo mismo. Tengo que ser valiente y afrontar retos. Lo haré.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey ¿pasa algo? —Álex llama mi atención con una mueca de preocupación. Toco sus manos para tranquilizarlo, no es nada malo. De hecho es algo espectacular.</p><p> </p><p>—Voy a aplicar a la carrera que deseo. —Afirmo con convicción. —Estudiaré psicología.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Álex [FINAL]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hoy es el día.</p><p>Con ojos perezosos me despierto y ruedo un par de veces por la cama para despejarme por completo del sueño. Descubro que esa práctica, además de estirar mis músculos me da un poco de risa. Rodar, rodar y rodar. Suelto una risilla al darme cuenta que maratonear Gravity Falls, realmente hace que se me peguen las locuras de Mabel Payne.</p><p>¿Será esta la manera de que mi mente está expresando los nervios que siento? ¿Siendo un poco tonto? Sonrío al pensar que día es hoy y mis mejillas se calientan.</p><p>Ha pasado exactamente una semana que estoy fuera del armario. Mi familia se ha comportado muy bien conmigo y no podría estar más feliz por ello. Aquel sábado fue muy especial, muy memorable para mí como persona. Y definitivamente también lo fue para Daniel, él me conto lo que había decidido ese día y como eso le impulsó para tomar su pasión en la carrera que deseaba como prioridad. Cada uno dio un paso de valentía, y estoy muy convencido que es una gran base de libertad y madurez en nuestras vidas.</p><p>Con un pronóstico positivo, este sábado promete ser un día especial para nosotros. Hoy es nuestra cita, de tan solo pensar esa palabra mis manos empiezan a sudar y me imagino cien escenarios donde todo termina en un desastre. Ugh, espero que esto solo sean nervios de primera cita. ¿Daniel también estará nervioso?</p><p>Me levanto de la cama y con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Leo, me acerco a la mesa de estudio donde ayer dejamos nuestros teléfonos. Leo y yo tuvimos un pijama que consistió en seis horas seguidas de ver las locuras que ocurren en la Cabaña del Misterio y comer muchísimo pop corn. Mi amigo y sus peculiares técnicas para evitar los nervios, increíblemente funcionó. Bueno, funcionó hasta ahora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hola, ¿planes para hoy? ;) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                   9:31 am</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Me cubro la boca para esconder la risa que se escapa de mis labios al leer ese mensaje de Daniel. Ya hace media hora de eso, así que me apresuro a responderle.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Definitivamente sí, voy a reunirme con mis amigos </em>
  <em>J</em>
  <em>  ¿Y tú?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10:05 am </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¿No harás nada más? </em>
  <em>L</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yo.… pues tenía una cita con un lindo chico,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> pero al parecer él tiene otros planes u.u.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Río sin poder evitarlo y veo a Leo removerse sobre su cama, me cubro los labios y me siento sobre la esquina de la mesa para poder seguir escribiendo con una sonrisa boba.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¿Si? Que coincidencia, luego de la reunión</em>
</p><p>
  <em> con mis amigos también tengo una cita n.n</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jajajaja no lo dejarás plantado ¿no? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                           No, claro que no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él está muy emocionado y no podría hacerle eso. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>¡Hey! ¿Y tú no lo estás ni un poquito? </em>
  <em>L</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                         No seas tonto, Daniel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obvio que estoy ansioso por nuestra cita. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué haces? —Salto sobre mi lugar, haciéndome caer de la mesa y terminar con el trasero adolorido por el golpe. — Lo siento... lo siento.  —Leo se disculpa pero yo no puedo tomarle en serio por todas las carcajadas que lanza. </p><p>—Y me dejas aquí tirado. —Reclamo con el ceño fruncido. —Ayúdame a levantarme, tonto. —Leo me da la mano y pronto estoy nuevamente de pie.</p><p>— ¿Entonces? ¿Te sirvió hablar con Romeo para quitarte los nervios? —Sonrío bobo cuando menciona a Daniel, y tomo mi celular para revisar su respuesta. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Voy a hacer lo posible para que todo salga bien, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te veo en la tarde  :* </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Giro la cabeza con sorpresa cuando siento la presencia de Leo en mi espalda y descubro que vio el último mensaje. Poco a poco su mirada se alza y su vista se centra en mí, sus labios se van curvando lentamente y rompe en una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>—Awww ¡están loquitos el uno por el otro! —Me remueve el cabello y salta sobre la cama para terminar agarrando su celular. —No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Daniel ya está colado por ti.</p><p>—Duh —Río por las cosas que dice y decido arrebatarle el celular para poner una de sus canciones, más que todo con la finalidad de entretenerlo y que evite hablar de la cita para no volver a ponerme nervioso.</p><p>— ¡Amo esa canción! —Leo vuelve al piso con sus pies descalzos y empieza a moverse a ritmo de la canción con mucha fluidez. —<em>Dance Monkeys de Ton</em><em>es and I</em>, realmente bueno.</p><p> </p><p>Estando de acuerdo con mi mejor amigo, lo sigo en sus pasos de baile mientras disfrutamos de mover nuestros cuerpos y tratamos de cantar la canción que realmente es muy pegajosa. Creo que no es necesario decir que reímos demasiado en la docena de veces que repetimos la canción.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— ¡Ve por tu chico! —Mis mejillas se calientan al recibir varias mirada de la gente. Esta chica no conoce nada de lo que es discreción. —Oops, lo siento. Estoy emocionada, ¿sabes lo que significa esto para una fujoshi? —Y me asusto cuando Lidia lanza risillas raras mientras sus ojos parecen brillar.</p><p>No le mentí a Daniel cuando le dije que hoy me reuniría con unos amigos antes de nuestra cita, solo que esta reunión parece acortado a ser tan solo de media hora porque Lidia cree que debo salir con apuro donde hemos decidido encontrarnos con Daniel.</p><p>Ella dice que no lo deje ir, que semes como él hay pocos. Yo no le entendí muy bien a que se refería con que él sería el seme, que raro.</p><p>Hace un par de días Lidia me preguntó entre bromas si me parecía atractivo un chico del salón, y no se lo negué. Obviamente una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora también les revelé mi homosexualidad. Realmente me siento muy cómodo con este dúo cuando hablamos de Daniel, o en general de chicos de sus animes.</p><p>—Nos cuentas todo y con detalle. —Niego con gracia ante el comentario de Lidia.</p><p> </p><p>Antes de irme definitivamente del parque, le hago una seña de despedida a Esteban. Camino lento mientras observo a mí alrededor, las personas transitan hacia su destino con semblantes serios y sombríos. Algunos pocos van en pareja o acompañados con niños, de estos solo una pequeña porción tiene una sonrisa jovial en el rostro.</p><p>Me concentro en mí mismo y noto que la sonrisa que antes tenía, ha desaparecido. A veces pienso que Sábato tenía razón en afirmar en su ensayo La Resistencia, que la deshumanización es una de las causas principales de una realidad tan cruda como la actual.</p><p>Trato de quitarme esos pensamientos verídicos pero taciturnos de mi mente y me concentro en la música que escucho en las tiendas, reviso la hora de mi celular y apresuro mi paso viendo que al parecer debía de haber tomado un taxi.</p><p>Cuando al fin llego al centro comercial en el que acordamos reunirnos, diviso a los lejos un par de chicos que se me hacen muy conocidos. Decidiendo demorarme unos minutos más en llegar a la cafetería, me acerco a ellos.</p><p>Me quedo boquiabierto al ver a Leo y Luis jaloneándose por intentar tomar un bote de helado, ¿qué les pasa? Hay muchos más allí. Estando casi a unos metros, puedo escuchar las palabras que se lanzan.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Yo lo vi primero! —Dice Leo ahora abrazando fuertemente el bote.</p><p>— ¡No es cierto! Tú me tiraste al piso para que lo alcanzaras, eso es trampa. —Luis dice con bastante incredulidad. — ¡Devuélveme mi helado de menta!</p><p>Y allí entiendo todo, desde tiempos ancestrales es de conocimiento general que Leo ama con locura y pasión el helado de menta. Así que puedo asegurar que no se va a mover hasta que lo consiga, aunque viendo la determinación de Luis, él tampoco piensa dar su brazo a torcer. Definitivamente es un digno oponente.</p><p>Río ante la idea de comprar pop corn para sentarme a ver la entretenida escena, pero no soy tan rápido en cubrir el sonido porque de pronto ya tengo la mirada de ambos chicos fijos en mí.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Álex! —Termino por llegar junto a ellos y Leo grita mi nombre alargando su voz dramáticamente. — No sabes lo que este tipo quiere hacer, ¡quiere quitarme mi helado! ¡Mi bendito helado! </p><p>—Hola, Luis. —Leo hable los ojos y boca con exageración, no creyendo que conozco al chico que en varias ocasiones coqueteó con Daniel. Una sensación agria llega a mi estómago, pero trato de disolverla recordando que el chico con quien el castaño saldrá es conmigo y él. —El mundo es tan pequeño, al parecer conociste a mi mejor amigo.</p><p>— ¡Se conocen! —Ambos gritan estupefactos. Quiero reírme por todo la infantil situación, pero me controlo porque es seguro que usaré esta anécdota para torturar a Leo por bastante tiempo. </p><p>—Leo, él es Luis. No es mi amigo ni nada, pero estudia en la misma academia a la que voy y es ex compañero del colegio de Daniel. —Mi mejor amigo lo mira desconfiado y con un infantil puchero sostiene con fuerza el pote, yo creo que sus dedos ya deben estar congelados. —Luis, él es Leo; mi mejor amigo.</p><p>El lugar se queda en un silencio incómodo y pronto todo se torna muy incómodo. Agh, debería de haber seguido mi camino para llegar a tiempo con Daniel.</p><p> </p><p>—Propongo que lo paguemos ambos. —Para sorpresa de todos Luis es el que habla, Leo frunce el ceño ante su idea y niega efusivamente. —Niñito caprichoso y tramposo, me das el helado o ahora mismo no me va a importar tirarte al piso para quitártelo, así como lo hiciste conmigo.</p><p>—Inténtalo. —Leo ríe como un ser tenebroso y se lanza a correr por los pasillos del centro comercial.</p><p>—Mierda. —Lo último que veo es a Luis corriendo como poseso y casi tropezando con un cochecito.</p><p>Río con ganas y me encamino por fin a la cafetería, esos dos chicos de seguro van a terminar tirando el pote y ninguno lo va a comer. Además que ya lleva bastante tiempo fuera de la congeladora y no va a pasar mucho hasta que termine derritiéndose.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Llego diez minutos tarde a la cita, lo primero que veo es a Daniel entretenido con su celular y unos audífonos blancos en sus oídos. Me acerco con pasos rápidos y dejo sus oídos libres antes de soltar un ¡boo! Me carcajeo cuando Daniel lanza un gritito que hace todos giren en nuestra dirección.</p><p>—Hola —Hablo inocentemente. Tomo sus audífonos y me sorprendo cuando escucho la misma canción que bailé con Leo hoy la mañana.  — ¿También te gusta? Está muy pegajosa. —Le sonrío con cariño y me siento frente a él, dejando el aparato a un lado.</p><p>—Sí, muy bueno. — Hola—Daniel habla tranquilo mientras me mira a los ojos fijamente. Vuelve a curvar sus labios y me lanza un guiño cuando se da cuenta que su atención empieza a surtir efecto en mis mejillas. —Ya es casi mediodía ¿desayuno o el almuerzo?</p><p>—Yo no tomé desayuno, ¿dos en uno? —Respondo de manera lenta. Puedo ser distraído, pero hasta yo me puedo dar cuenta cuando alguien se queda viendo mis labios. — ¿Daniel?</p><p>— ¿Puedo darte un beso? —Con una sonrisa nerviosa asiento, besarnos se volvió una práctica que repetimos un par de veces en la última semana y me encantaría que se convirtiera en una rutina. </p><p> </p><p>Daniel cambia de lugar y yo solo me inclino hacia sus labios cuando toma mis mejillas entre sus suaves manos. No es un beso apresurado ni profundo, apenas unos segundos para sentir el contacto de nuestros labios. Sonrío contra él y le doy un roce a sus pómulos sonrojados. Supongo que ambos en igual condición.</p><p> </p><p>—Álex —Cierro los ojos y disfruto por unos segundos mi nombre siendo pronunciado por el chico que me gusta. </p><p>—También creo esa es la mejor opción. —Continúa hablando ahora desde su antigua posición. Acepto y estando ambos de acuerdo hacemos nuestros pedidos.</p><p>El tiempo pasa de manera agradable, tocamos temas sin importancia, compartimos algunas anécdotas graciosas, bromeamos sobre herencias y asuntos familiares. Evito contarle sobre Luis y Leo, primero quiero asegurarme como terminaron su asunto del helado. Sin embargo, le hablo un poco más acerca de la película Boy Erased que me interesó y que se estrenó hace ya un par de semanas.</p><p>No es hasta que Daniel me dice que es momento de irnos que noto todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido. Ya es hora de al segundo lugar de nuestra cita y yo estoy emocionado.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cuando finalmente salimos del centro comercial, cada uno carga una bolsa con un short negro y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Estoy muy intrigado de la razón del por qué tenemos que comprar estas prendas, pero Daniel solo me responde que se le ocurrió mientras me esperaba en la cafetería. Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que nos detenemos en un gran cartel repleto de dibujos de…</p><p>— ¿Tizas? —Miro con la boca abierta al castaño quien solo me sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>— ¿Sorpresa? —Le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, yo había imaginado que iríamos a ver una película. Aunque esto tampoco me parece mal.  —Será muy divertido, además hay muchos artistas que son muy talentosos.</p><p>—Sí, solo me sorprendió. Ya sabes, no es usual este tipo de eventos en una primera cita. —Me acerco y le doy beso en la mejilla. Luego caigo en cuenta de lo que hice y me alejo avergonzado, estando con él este tipo de acciones a veces me salen de manera espontánea.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel me queda mirando por unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable y luego sus ojos toman un brillo especial que me hace querer sonreír hasta que me duelan las mejillas. Sin decir más, avanzamos con mucha expectativa de ver hermosas pinturas.</p><p> </p><p>—Wow… —Un hermoso dibujo en 3D nos recibe, esta abarca gran espacio en el piso y atrapa mucho la atención con las llamas que parecen salir. — ¿Ese es un dragón?</p><p>—Sí, al parecer está saliendo de una grieta volcánica. —Daniel está igual o más embelesado que yo al ver aquel arte tan realista. —Impresionante.</p><p>Avanzamos unos metros más y observamos otro dibujo en tercera dimensión que está siendo pintada por alguien que parece de nuestra edad, el artista parece querer reflejar más sobre un hospital con mucha sangre. Incluso una parte de la imagen me hace recordar a esa serie que a veces suelo ver, Sala de Emergencias, o algo así.</p><p>Seguimos viendo y nos encontramos con las paredes llenas de enormes y bellos murales, es sorprendente que todo sea a base de tizas de colores.</p><p>— ¡Mira! —Le señalo a Daniel el lugar que ha llamado mi atención, nos acercamos y quedamos frente a un mural que es representativa de la comunidad LGBT+. —Si algún día me hago un tatuaje sería este. —Afirmo con convicción, parece ser un animal mitológico bañado de los colores del arcoíris. Muy hermoso.</p><p>—Entonces hay que tomarle una fotografía —El castaño saca su celular y luego de unos segundos voltea a verme. — ¿Quieres una selfie?</p><p> </p><p>Quince minutos después, sigo observando nuestra fotografía. Ambos con grandes sonrisas, Juntos y felices con aquel bello arte de fondo. Mi corazón se llena de calidez, soy lo que soy y me gusta.</p><p>— ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! —La entusiasmada voz de Daniel me saca de mis pensamientos y pronto veo a lo que se refiere.</p><p>—Fantástico.</p><p> </p><p>Vamos rápidamente a la fila que hay frente para ingresar a los cambiadores, mientras yo me paro en puntillas para poder observar un poco más de lo espectacular que parece ser esa guerra de polvos de colores. Minutos después, ambos estamos pagando nuestras entradas, una chica un poco mayor que nosotros nos entrega unas pequeñas bolsitas con los polvitos y pinceles.</p><p> </p><p>—Pueden pintarse o solo comenzar a jugar. Diviértanse. —Y con una gran sonrisa nos despide mientras ingresamos a ese gran salón blanco.</p><p>Antes no teníamos forma de verlo, pero hay dos grupos de personas adentro. Quienes están pintando a sus acompañantes, con algunos materiales disponibles cerca de las paredes y las otras personas que se divierten en el caos que hay al centro de todo. Siento los dedos de Daniel entrelazarse con los míos y pronto estamos en la zona más tranquila, con una sencilla banquita esperando ser usada.</p><p>— Sería lindo pintarnos algo en la camisa del otro, ¿no crees? —Lo cierto es que me gustaría lanzarme y rodar por toda esa pintura de colores, pero eso de pintar también suena genial.</p><p>— ¿Pero luego vamos a ensuciarnos allí? —Daniel ríe con el puchero que formo en mis labios, y pronto me responde con un beso. —Voy a tomar eso como un sí.</p><p>—No usaremos esta silla, tírate en el piso. —Lo miro confundido por unos segundos, hasta que me señala un lugar que para mí total sorpresa está inmaculadamente limpio. Hago lo que me dice y pronto tiene las pinturas a la vista, agarrando una tiza entre sus dedos se acerca— No mires, haré el dibujo y cuando tú termines de hacer el mío recién podremos hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>Río sin poder evitarlo, pero termino asintiendo a su infantil pero tierna propuesta. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Daniel me dice que al fin está listo, en todo este tiempo me dediqué a contemplar su rostro y la plena concentración que le puso a esta dinámica. Es muy divertido verlo así, él es hermoso incluso con esa expresión.</p><p>—No hagas trampa. —Sonrío cariñosamente hacia el castaño cuando me toca la mandíbula para no ceder a la tentación de bajar la mirada. —Quiero creer que te va a gustar. —Me quedo dudando unos segundos al notar un poco de nervios en su voz, pero lo dejo pasar pronto.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, mis mejillas arden cuando se inclina a besarme con un poco más de anhelo. Daniel puede llegar a ser tan malditamente tierno que saca el lado romántico que no creí que algún día demostraría. Estar así con él se siente natural, sé que aún no hemos hablado de nosotros o algo relacionado al tema, pero tratarnos solo como amigos no es una opción. A veces incluso he podido sentir la necesidad de mi cuerpo por sus labios, su toque en mi cabello o cintura. Es un poco aterrador, ya que apenas hace un par de semanas que compartimos el primer beso.</p><p>Siguiendo el ejemplo de Daniel, me concentro plenamente en la imagen que quiero hacer en la camiseta blanca que usamos como lienzos. Primero se me viene a la mente un dibujo de una carita pero pronto lo descarto, ¡lo tengo! Algunas dudas me hacen querer cambiar de opinión, pero no dejo que opaquen mis intenciones. </p><p>— ¿Ya es hora? —Asiento a su pregunta y ambos nos paramos para ver nuestros dibujos. —A la cuenta de tres, dos, uno.</p><p> </p><p>Bajo la mirada con emoción y mi respiración se corta al leer lo que Daniel ha escrito en mi camiseta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Tus ojos son cariñosos, tu cabello revoltoso,</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>con tus labios hermosos, yo amo tu sonrojo.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Tal vez no soy Blue, pero te quiero tanto como Lou.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Y aunque este poema no de mucho más, quiero que sepas que me gustas.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Con mucho cuidado me quito la camiseta y repaso con mis dedos la tintura seca, la caligrafía de Daniel excelente ante mis ojos. Mi corazón late fuertemente mientras miro los otros detalles, el celeste que predomina, los dibujos de pequeñas figuras que parecen ser nubes y guitarras, esto último hace que la calidez explote en mi interior.</p><p>Realmente no pensé que Daniel me dijera sus sentimientos de esta forma. Antes lo imaginé de manera hermosa, pero esto es más que perfecto. La referencia a la carta de Blue en Simon vs Homo Sapiens Agenda, es lindo porque es el libro que estuvimos compartiendo en la última semana. Además, hace poco nos interesamos por un hermoso shipp entre cantantes que se hace llamar Larry Stylinson e hicimos una larga maratón de videos en un canal de YouTube. </p><p>Así que si esta acción de Daniel no es una declaración de amor, no sé lo que es.</p><p>Alzo la mirada decidido a revelarle también mis sentimientos, pero lo encuentro contemplando su camiseta. Ahora me siento un poco tonto, debí haber hecho algo más especial y lindo.</p><p>Trato de percibir su reacción y me doy cuenta que sus ojos están brillosos, ¿hice algo mal?  Tampoco creo que el intento de mandala, con estrellas y lunas sea tan malo. Además, aquella frase me gustó mucho, siempre me hace recordar a Daniel al escucharlo. Aunque el problema es que tampoco se compara con el bonito detalle que él había hecho por mí.</p><p> </p><p>—Look at the star, look how they shine for you. —Su voz un poco inestable me interrumpe de mi debate interior. Me mira sonriendo y sus ojos están igual de felices.</p><p>—And everything you do… —Continúo yo con las letras de la canción de Coldplay</p><p>—Yeah they were all Yellow —Nos miramos durante unos segundos y al mismo tiempo conectamos nuestros labios en un beso cariñoso.</p><p>Los siguientes minutos pasan en una maraña de intensos sentimientos, yo queriendo declararle lo mucho que me gusta y él ahora con muchos ánimos para ir hacia la guerra de colores. El castaño gana y ambos decidimos conservar nuestras camisetas intactas, así que todo nuestro torso termina cubierto de pintura espesa. Terminamos completamente embarrados cuando una chica moja a todos con una pistola de agua, ella ría y todos le seguimos. Es muy divertido.</p><p> Carcajeamos y disfrutamos el momento como ningún otro, me siento como si estuviera en una nube de felicidad donde solo saltamos y lanzamos colores por doquier. Es realmente fascinante como se puede construir una burbuja de despreocupación cuando estás en el lugar y con la persona indicada.</p><p>— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto cuando salimos totalmente pintados de la Feria. Obviamente había unos baños disponibles para el uso de las personas, pero Daniel propuso una idea diferente.</p><p>— ¿Recuerdas cuando quedamos para ir a la playa? —Mis ojos se amplían de la sorpresa y asiento —Y como nuestro plan no funcionó, pensé que hoy sería perfecto para hacerlo.</p><p>— ¿Así de manchados? —Miro a los lados y encuentro a varias personas observándonos con intriga y desaprobación.</p><p> </p><p>No creo que sea usual ver a dos chicos andando medio desnudos, cubiertos de pinturas de colores y con sonrisas bobas en la cara. Me acerco un poco más a Daniel y él me lanza una sonrisa de apoyo.</p><p>—Apuesto a que ellos hoy no se han divertido ni la mitad de lo que nosotros lo hemos hecho. Ni siquiera nos conocen, ¿tiene que importar como nos miren? —Reflexiono las palabras del castaño y estoy de acuerdo en lo que dice. Nuestra felicidad no les hace ningún daño.</p><p> </p><p>Con esa idea en mente y aún con un poco de adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, se me ocurre una idea. Con un movimiento calculado entrelazo los dedos con los de Daniel, puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse pero un par de segundos después su mano se amolda al mío.</p><p>Seguros de que ningún taxi querrá recibirnos por el estado en el que estamos, caminamos durante quince minutos hacia la playa. Siendo casi las cinco de la tarde y con el sol cubierto con las inesperadas nubes, nos encontramos con unas pocas personas que solo se centran cada uno en sus cosas.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que deberíamos ir primero a la zona de duchas en la piscina. —Le hago una seña sobre nuestros cuerpos. —No es muy Green friendly llevar todas estos químicos al mar.</p><p>—Cierto. —Daniel me sigue rumbo a limpiarnos.</p><p>Cuando damos un paso dentro de las duchas de hombres caigo en cuenta de lo que significa que nos bañemos juntos, solo espero que Daniel no crea que nos quitaremos el short que llevamos. Tomo la ducha a dos lugares de él, y empiezo a quitarme la pintura, el agua corre mezclada con muchos colores y me concentro en eso para evitar pensar en el castaño a solo unos metros.</p><p>Puede que no haya tenido ninguna experiencia, pero, diablos soy un adolescente común con hormonas naturalmente alborotadas. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, una de mis ridículas fantasías es un beso bajo la lluvia. Maldito cerebro, esto es una ducha, no lluvia real.</p><p>—Pero agua es agua. —Hablo de manera inconsciente y mis mejillas se colorean cuando me doy cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.</p><p>— ¿Álex? —Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con Daniel viéndome fijamente. — ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>—Un beso bajo la lluvia. —Susurro no totalmente decidido si deseo que se entere.</p><p>—Umm —El castaño se acerca y mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido. —Repítelo, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>Aquí frente a él, mojado y casi limpio de toda la pintura, noto lo hermoso que también es físicamente. Las gotas deslizándose por su pecho y torso, sus hermosos ojos tan cerca. Elimino toda distancia, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mis labios.</p><p>—Un beso bajo la lluvia. —Daniel lanza una risilla y se inclina para besarnos más a gusto.</p><p> </p><p>Pasan un par de minutos donde me sumerjo en el placer de probar sus labios, sus manos en contacto con mis caderas desnudas me hacen estremecer en varias ocasiones, pero en general todo es fascinante. Con un suspiro lleno de gusto nos alejamos y yo no puedo evitar controlar las palabras salen de mis labios.</p><p>—Daniel, tú también me gustas mucho. —Con una risita y las mejillas calientes, el castaño vuelve a besarme y yo solo deseo que este día no se termine.</p><p>—Quiero preguntarte algo. —Anticipando su pregunta me pongo muy nervioso. No quiero que un momento así de especial suceda en los baños de una piscina pública. Dios, este momento se está retrasando demasiado.</p><p>—Tengo en mente un lugar muy bonito en la playa —Propongo recordando la zona en las rocas, bastante tranquilo y con una hermosa vista.</p><p>—Claro.</p><p> </p><p>Terminamos de enjuagarnos mientras nos lanzamos un poco de agua, jugar con él es muy divertido y no me importa cuando otros chicos ingresan y nos observan curiosos. Al final solo decidimos comprar sandalias y bloqueador solar, felizmente siempre hay puestos cerca de la playa.</p><p> </p><p>—Hermoso ¿no? —Pregunto a Daniel cuando llegamos a mi lugar preferido.</p><p>—Wow —Con una sonrisa en los labios observo como el castaño se queda embelesado por el panorama que nos regala este lugar. —Es perfecto.</p><p>— ¿Daniel? —Pregunto luego de varios minutos en absoluto silencio, mis manos empezando a sudar por los nervios. —Yo... creo que deberíamos hablar, ya sabes… sobre lo que somos.</p><p>—Álex, tú me gustas mucho. —Mis mejillas se calientan cuando Daniel declara sus sentimientos viéndome fijamente. —Siempre llamaste mi atención, primero siendo un chico peculiar y luego al conocerte mejor simplemente descubrí la espectacular persona que eres. Soy consciente de tus defectos y virtudes, nadie es perfecto, pero estoy convencido en que eres la persona que me complementa. Además, eres un chico muy lindo, tus ojos profundos y negros, tu piel acaramelada y labios hermosos. Tan tierno e inquieto por momentos, aficionado a la lectura y lo más importante, una persona muy fuerte como para situaciones difíciles.</p><p>—Daniel… —Lo miro con un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos pican por derramar un par de lágrimas pero me controlo. —No sé qué decirte. —Se me escapa una risilla nerviosa y solo quiero desaparecer. —Me encanta como eres, tan bueno e inteligente. Solo… te quiero mucho ¿sabes? Quiero besarte.</p><p> </p><p>Y lo hacemos, nuestros labios se juntan y esta vez puedo sentir que es un beso distinto, un poco más intenso. Solo nos tocamos el cuello y la cintura, pero es a otro nivel, como si fuese un nivel más de intimidad. Ambos queriéndonos demostrar todo lo que acabamos de declarar.</p><p>Una hora más tarde, tendidos sobre la arena y viendo el atardecer, decido que debo preguntárselo yo. Deseo que Daniel sea mi novio, sé de sus sentimientos y hay muchas posibilidades que me acepte, así que dejando mis temores de lado doy otro paso de importancia en mi vida.</p><p>—Daniel… —Me siento y disfruto de su cuerpo cubierto por los últimos rayos de Sol, ahora con un cielo despejado. —Yo… —Me quedo con la mente en blanco sin saber cómo sería la mejor manera de formular la pregunta.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo? —Se sienta a mi lado y las ondas de sus cabellos se ven más claro de lo usual. —Estaba pensando que si tu toque de queda nos da tiempo para ir…</p><p>— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ¿Me darías ese honor, Daniel? —Lo interrumpo subiéndome sobre su regazo, las palabras saliendo con rapidez de mis labios.</p><p>—Yo… —Siento su toque sobre mis caderas e instintivamente llevo mis manos hacia su cabello. —Álex… —Me inclino hacia sus labios. —Había planeado hacerte esa pregunta en la cena. —Río sintiendo su respiración junto a la mía.</p><p>— ¿Eso es un sí? —Le doy un beso en la esquina de sus labios.</p><p>—Eso es un por supuesto.</p><p>                        </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí con esta corta y cursi historia, espero les haya gustado. ¡Pasen a leer el epílogo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Daniel [EPÍLOGO]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>—Hey, Daniel. —Recibo un golpe amistoso en la espalda y giro para ver de quien se trata. — ¡Felicidades! —Le sonrío feliz a Esteban y le devuelvo el manotazo.</p><p>— ¡Felicitaciones a ti también! —Retomo mis responsabilidades y el ahora peli-verde me ayuda a cargar las cosas hacia la camioneta de mi madre. —Cómputo general ¿eh? No pensé que eras un cerebrito. —Le bromeo.</p><p>—Para que veas, este fundashi tiene su talento escondido. —Reímos unos segundos. —Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso que aplicaste a Psicología? Creo haber escuchado antes que querías otra carrera.</p><p>—Seguí mi vocación. —Hablo con mucho orgullo. —Tendré que esforzarme bastante en esos cursos que no son mi fuerte, pero sé que valdrá la pena. —Termino de subir las últimas cosas.</p><p>—Eso es impresionante, hermano. —Le sonrío. Sí, de verdad que me estoy arriesgando bastante en esta decisión, pero sé que podré. — ¿Ya le hablaste a Álex y su amigo?</p><p>—Si —Reviso nuevamente y no tengo nuevos mensajes. —Hace diez minutos me dijo que ya casi salía de su casa. ¿Y Lidia?</p><p>—Me respondió lo mismo —Rueda los ojos y lo imito.</p><p> </p><p>En estos tres meses que han pasado, nos hemos dado cuenta que ella tiende a exagerar, si dice que son diez minutos muy posiblemente llegue en veinte. Así que sentados afuera del porche de mi casa, conversamos sobre temas triviales mientras los esperamos. Cuando las palabras empiezan a escasear y estoy a punto de levantarme porque me empieza a doler el trasero, veo una camioneta estacionarse. </p><p>— ¡Hey! —Saludo a Luis y Gianella cuando bajan junto a sus mochilas. — ¿No te olvidaste nada? —Le hablo a mi moreno amigo, parece tener una loción porque sus brazos parecen brillar. Extraño.</p><p>—Obvio no. —Ríe —Al menos que sé que la libreta de conducir no lo olvidé. —Me dice y yo doy un grito de júbilo.</p><p> </p><p>Hace un mes aproximadamente que salimos con los hermanos Suárez, y al parecer Luis se dio cuenta que solo me interesa Álex, porque ya no me insinúa nada. Incluso parece que a mi novio… novio, amo esa palabra, mi amigo le empieza a caer bien.  Lo cual es muy bueno, porque conozco a Luis desde hace muchos años.</p><p>Además, Álex hasta se divierte cada que lo ve, dice que recuerda el asunto del helado y que siempre fastidia a Leo con eso. No puedo imaginarme a Leo y Luis en una lucha por helados…</p><p>No, la verdad es que sí. Luis se vuelve loco por el helado de menta.</p><p>Leo se tuvo que ir a retomar sus clases un día después del gran día en el que Álex me pidió ser su novio, incluso dijo que nos daba su total aprobación y bendición. Él me cae muy bien. Solo espero que hoy no vuelvan a pelearse, Luis no sabe que Leo viene con nosotros a la playa y el mejor amigo de Álex tampoco sabe nada, así que será todo una sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>—Señor Suárez —Le doy un saludo respetuoso mientras ahora acomodo las mochilas de los hermanos. —Muchas gracias por darles permiso.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Daniel. Te conocemos desde joven, confiamos en que eres responsable como para no dejar tomar alcohol a mis hijos. —Le sonrío un poco incómodo y asiento. No me siento muy seguro de eso con Luis, pero sé que Gianella nunca toma. —Diviértanse chicos, se lo merecen. —Y con una sonrisa despareció en su carro.</p><p>Mientras los chicos van acomodándose en la camioneta de mi madre, vuelvo a ver mi celular.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ya estamos llegando</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:13 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mis labios se elevan cuando veo a dos chicos bajar apresurados del auto de la señora Gómez. Observo a Álex y me encamino hacia ellos, tengo que saludar a mi suegra.</p><p> </p><p>—Buenos días, señora. —La madre de mi novio gira a verme y me toma entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Cariño, por favor cuida bien a mi hijo. —Sonrío sincero y divertido —Solo será una noche, pero hay tantas cosas peligrosas…</p><p>—La entiendo. Cuidaré muy bien de él, se lo prometo. —Con un beso en la mejilla me despido y voy acercándome a Álex que solo me mira curioso parado fuera del auto.</p><p>— ¿Qué le decías? —Me pregunta con una mueca graciosa. —Por favor, no le vayas a decir cosas que podría tomar en doble sentido. —Lo miro extrañado. —Me hizo traer preservativos… una vida sexual segura… dice.</p><p> </p><p>Álex me mira muy sonrojado y yo río sin poder evitarlo. Me acerco a él y tomándolo de la cintura uno nuestros labios, ha pasado algunos meses pero siempre disfruto mucho de sus besos. Su mamá no tiene por qué preocuparse, aún no hemos dado ese gran paso y no creo que lo demos pronto, porque apenas estamos comenzando y estamos seguros que conocernos mejor lo hará más especial.</p><p>— ¿Y no le daremos uso? ¿Estás seguro? —Álex me golpea el pecho con sus manos y sus mejillas se ponen rojas de nuevo. Me he dado cuenta que fastidiarlo un poco se produce natural entre nosotros. —Es broma, bonito.</p><p>— ¡También existimos, tortolitos! —Veo a Leo salir de mi casa junto con mi mamá… ¡wtf! Al parecer ya se llevan bien porque mi madre le sonríe a gusto. Llevan apenas cinco minutos de conocerse…</p><p>—Hijo, tienes unos amigos muy caballerosos. —Ah, ya veo. Leo siempre ganándose a todos. — ¡Álex! —Sale apresurada y le da un fuerte abrazo a mi novio. —Tan tierno, es lindo tenerte por aquí, cariño. —Si apenas lo vio ayer…</p><p> </p><p>Supongo que él también se ganó a la suegra, ¿no?</p><p>Mi madre llama al resto de la familia y nos despiden. Mi hermanita me hace prometerle que le traeré un recuerdito, esto me da mucha risa porque estaremos apenas a treinta de minutos de distancia. Abrazo a mi familia una vez más y soy el que cierra a puerta de la camioneta.</p><p>Tomo asiento junto a Álex, estamos en la tercera fila y última, es gracioso que los chicos nos hayan mandado a este lugar para tener más privacidad. Me inclino sobre el hombro del pelinegro y él acerca sus manos para acomodarme los lentes, tuve que traerlos porque obviamente no iba a meterme a la playa con las lentillas de contacto dentro de los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>—Espera —Álex se remueve y saca el libro de su mochila. —Me pareció buena idea ir leyendo en el camino. —Veo la portada de Dos Chicos besándose de Mike Lightwood, y sonrío con emoción.</p><p>—Ese libro me está gustando mucho —Hablo bajo mientras Álex abre el libro en la página en que nos quedamos. Descubrimos al escritor cuando fuimos a ver otro de sus libros que fue adaptado al cine, “Every Day” esa película que creí buena idea ir a ver con el pelinegro ya hace varios meses. </p><p> — ¡Álex! —La voz chillona de Leo llamando a su mejor amigo provoca que me lleve las manos a los oídos. Creo que me ha dejado sordo. —Lo siento. —Se disculpa cuando me golpea las piernas al pasar a la tercera fila junto a nosotros.  Luis arranca el carro y pronto nos estamos moviendo.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no me contaron? —Leo hace muecas graciosas en su desesperación. — ¡Ese chico está aquí! —Río junto a Álex y luego nos sonreímos cómplices.</p><p>— Daniel es nuestro amigo del colegio—Luis contesta con sorna. —Tampoco esperaba verte por aquí, ladrón.</p><p> </p><p>Con Álex nos mantenemos en silencio por unos segundos observando la reacción de Leo, me doy cuenta que esto va a superar nuestras expectativas cuando Leo se empieza a poner rojo. No sabemos si de la rabia o de vergüenza porque Luis le haya escuchado. Toma aire cerrando los ojos y parece buscar estar en estado de calma.</p><p>—Terminó como debía de ser. —Una sonrisa ladina se forma en sus labios. —El fin justifica los medios.</p><p>— ¡Lo admites! —El auto se mueve un poco por el movimiento de Luis queriendo voltear en nuestra dirección, Gianella le da un manotazo que hasta yo puedo sentirlo. —Discúlpenme, fue la impresión.</p><p>—Y encima nos quieres matar… —Leo bufa con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro. —Fue un truquito, pero ni te preocupes, que me alimenté con muchas ganas y estuvo delicioso. —Le lanza una mirada desafiante y el otro solo lo mira con enojo.</p><p>—Ahora me queda claro el tipo de persona que eres. —La voz de Luis es fría y dura. Como su amigo, puedo decir que está bastante enojado y frustrado.</p><p>—Eh… —Leo abre y cierra la boca sin emitir sonido coherente. Al parecer esa no era la reacción que esperaba del moreno, porque se mantiene así por unos segundos para después agachar la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>Los siguientes veinticinco minutos transcurre con un silencio arrollador, Leo en su lugar original junto a Esteban y Lidia que van leyendo una manga. Álex y yo leyendo un libro, mientras Luis y Gianella alternan canciones de Soda Stereo, Oasis, Los mojarras, entre otros grupos antiguos muy conocidos. Estamos tan concentrando en nuestra lectura que no me percato cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.</p><p>—La otra noche te esperé bajo la lluvia dos horas, mil horas, como un perro —Bajo del auto cantando la canción de un grupo argentino que me gustó mucho. — lalala… me dijiste estás mojado ya no te quiero.</p><p>— Umm… —Álex me mira por unos segundos riendo y yo me inclino hacia su frente para darle un beso. —Te gustó esa canción ¿Eh? —Asiento feliz tarareándola mientras empezamos a sacar nuestras cosas para empezar a acomodar todo.</p><p>— ¡Hey!  ¡Anímense! A diario no tenemos veinticuatro horas para nosotros solos. —Lidia corre y cae sobre Leo tirándolo en la arena. No pensé que desarrollaran ese tipo de confianza en media hora, Leo siempre me sorprende. —Que habernos quemado las pestañas estudiando valga la pena. —Balbucea con el pelo enredado y lleno de arena tirado sobre su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>Y aunque la situación con Lidia se vea disparatada, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Al fin y al cabo este viaje fue un premio que nuestros padres nos permitieron por haber tenido un buen rendimiento en el examen de admisión para la universidad. El último par de meses fue bastante productivo porque hacíamos grupo de estudio que nos ha beneficiado a todos.</p><p>Luis y Gianella estudiaran en una universidad diferente, así que técnicamente esto también cuenta como una despedida por unos cuantos meses.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No creo que sea la manera correcta de hacer eso. —Gianella habla con una mueca burlesca en el rostro.</p><p>—Entonces podrías ayudarnos. —Su hermano lo mira exasperado y ella solo alza los hombros. —Si vas a venir a criticarnos será mejor que…</p><p>—Cinco hombres y para nada. —Con pasos veloces se acercó a nuestro lugar y tira el cordel de la caña de pescar con soltura. —Además, yo no sé para qué quieren pescar si ya tenemos mucho pescado congelado solo para asar.</p><p>—Mmm… —La miro un poco abochornado por su pregunta y Álex es quien responde. —Vamos a cumplir el sueño de Daniel de atrapar un pez, luego lo soltaremos.</p><p>— ¿Es en serio? —Su rostro muestra incredulidad y me mira un poco enojada. —Hace tres años me dijiste que eras un experto en pescar. </p><p>—Eh… —Solo quería presumir un poco por la vez que pesqué dentro de la pequeña piscina de la casa de la amiga de mamá. No debía haber alardeado nada, en realidad. Eso no cuenta ni como pescar.  Justo en ese momento sale Lidia de su tienda y le sacudo la mano para que se acerque. — ¡Qué provocador bikini!</p><p>—Tonto —Lidia llega y se ríe de mi comentario. —Rodeada por cinco chicos, esto debería aumentar mi ego. Lástima que solo tres sean hetero. —Bromea.  </p><p>— ¿Hetero? —Luis pregunta con una mueca graciosa en el rostro. —Lo siento, pero no entro con esa etiqueta.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! —Tanto Lidia como Leo gritan. —Con razón mis señales eran confusas. —Escucho decir a Esteban.</p><p>— ¿Cómo no me entero de estas cosas tan importantes? ¡Por Dios! —Lidia mueve la cabeza, supongo sintiéndose impotente como fujoshi.</p><p>—Soy bisexual. —Luis interrumpe. —Ya saben, chico, chica baila conmigo. —Empieza a tatarear la canción de Juan Magan.</p><p>—Wow… —Álex me toma de la mano llamando mi atención y señala a un Leo que murmura algunas cosas inentendibles. —Está extraño. Desde Luis le dijo eso en el carro está muy callado.</p><p> </p><p>Estoy de acuerdo con su afirmación, pero no le diré eso a mi dulce novio que tiene una mirada triste y preocupada. Por el contrario, lo rodeo con mis brazos y le doy muchos besos en su rostro. Ríe durante algunos segundos y luego me toma del cuello de mi camiseta para plantar sus labios en los míos. Es un beso lento, Álex domina nuestros movimientos y a mí me encanta.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Beben agua entre los sedientos! —Lidia enfoca su atención entre nosotros y hasta parece que sus ojos brillan. —Sigan... sigan… —Me sonrojo y nos separamos.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Horas más tarde, bajo la magnífica vista del atardecer en el mar, me quedo embelesado observando a Álex dormido entre mis brazos. Tirados sobre toallas a orillas del mar, todo parece perfecto. Las olas son suaves y parecen romper a ritmo de tres latidos de nuestros corazones.</p><p>A lo lejos se puede oír a Gianella gritando y corriendo detrás de su hermano, Luis ríe mientras lanza un poco de arena sobre ella y Esteban. Lidia se encarama en la espalda del peliverde y este corre para caer sobre un Leo dormido. Todos carcajean y en un par de segundos despierto a Álex para unirnos a nuestros amigos.</p><p>No es la playa en que conseguimos la etiqueta de novios para nuestros corazones enamorados, pero estoy seguro que será igual de importante para nuestra historia de amor.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nos vemos en el spin-off de la historia de Luis y Leo. Posiblemente este teniendo más actividad en mi cuenta de wattpad, pueden ir a buscarme como el mismo usuario: ArcticFireLips</p><p>Gracias a todos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>